ReBitten
by MBAV is AWESOME
Summary: When Ethan and Benny are walking in the graveyard, they see Jesse and decide to help him not knowing that... well you have to read to find out! story a lot better than summary. Parings: Ethan/Sarah Benny/Erica Rory/Della
1. Jesse's Back

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 1 Jesse's Back  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV! P.S. this is my first story so please no mean comments!  
**

**I EDITED THE CHAPTERS TO ADD MORE DETAIL AND FIX SPELLING, STILL THE SAME STORY, BUT BETTER, ENJOY!  
**

**Jesse's POV  
**

I can't believe they walked right into my trap. Now all I have to do is make up some fake story about how my flock betrayed me, so I can earn their trust, then the rest of my plan will fall into place.

" Why did your flock attack you," Ethan said.

" Well it started yesterday afternoon when I arrived back in Whitechaple, my flock was acting very strange, but I didn't know why. My new second in command, Trent, had made a couple of fledglings-" I said.

" And your telling us why?" Benny said.

" Because I only make fledglings," I said.

" Just let him finish the story," Ethan said.

" Fine," He replied.

" As I was saying, later that night they opened the cubeulla animus and sucked my spirit back inside," Jesse said.

" How did they get the cubeulla animus?" Ethan asked.

" I don't know," I said," but do you want yo hear the rest of the story?"

" Yes," Ethan breathed.

" Well, lucky for me Seth, one of the fledglings, let me out, and you saw the rest," I snapped back.

" Do you need our help?" Ethan asked.

" Well their is one thing you can do for me," I said, as I grabbed Ethan and bit into his arm.

" Your turn," I said, looking at Benny.

* * *

**Ethan's POV 30 Minutes Earlier**

" But I don't wanna go," Benny said, for the millionth time.

" We have to get rat blood for Sarah, Erica, and Rory's blood sub," I said.

" Why can't they do it?" Benny whined.

" Look were here, so just shut up," I yelled.

" Lets find some rats and leave, this place is creepy," Benny complained.

" We would get out of here quicker if you shut-," I went silent as soon as I saw Jesse.

" Whats wrong E-" I cut Benny off by pulling him behind a gravestone.

" I saw Jesse," I whispered.

" What do we do," Benny whispered back.

" Lets see what he does," I said

" Okay," Benny said.

I looked over to see that Jesse was talking to a boy about 15 or 16 years. Jesse's flock walked in holding a stake. I couldn't understand what they were saying till I heard Jesse say, " You traitors". One of the older boys raised the stake about to kill him.

"We should help him," I said.

Benny looked shocked.

"Okay?" He said confused.

I pulled a silver knife out of my backpack and gave one to Benny.

" Hey you stupid vamps," Benny yelled.

" Lets go, we can kill Jesse later," one of the older Vampires said," plus I don't want to deal with the wannabees,".

Jesse's flock flashed away.

* * *

**Jesse's POV Present Time  
**

Now to find some blood for those geeks.

" Seth, take them back to my mansion and hurry," I commanded.

I flashed out of the graveyard and went to town. When I got their I grabbed a bite. Crap, they won't kill anybody, now I have to find some pints of blood. Were am I gonna find that. Maybe I should check the school. There's always something supernatural at the school. I flashed off in the direction of the school. when I got their I saw a blood truck in the parking lot. Piece of cake.

" Hello," I said.

" Hi," One of the nurses snapped back.

" Do you want to donate?" She asked.

" No, I came hear for other reasons," I replied.

" Well, get lost," She said.

" Be polite we have a guest," The other nurse said.

" Fine," She muttered back.

" What's your name?" She asked.

" Jesse," I paused before finishing," Black".

" What do you want?" she asked, stiffing up.

" 2 pints of blood," I said.

" Here," She said nervously

" Thank you," I said.

" Why did you do that?" The hot nurse said.

" You don't know who he is, do you?" The older nurse said, as I flashed away.

* * *

**The next chapter should be hear in a few days! **


	2. Team V

**RE-BITTEN  
**

**Chapter 2 Team V**

**Ethan's POV  
**

I woke up next to Benny, not knowing whats going on. Then, I remembered that Jesse had bitten us. Oh crap, what are we gonna do.

" What happened?" Benny asked.

" I think Jesse bit us," I replied.

" Why?" He asked.

" I have no idea," I answered.

" Look who's up," Jesse said, causing us to jump.

We sat their silently, not knowing what to do.

" Drink this," Jesse commanded, putting two bags on the ground.

We just sat their looking like idiots, till Jesse lift the room.

" What do we do?" Benny asked after a couple of minuets.

" Beats me," I replied.

" Should we?" Benny asked.

" Do we really have a choice, I mean, he'll just shove it down our through," I said.

" Yeah, your right," He said.

We both picked up a pint of blood and took a sip. It tasted very good. Man this is bad, I like it. I can't believe I like it. What is wrong with me? After we finished we sat their silently. Finally after a couple of minutes Jesse came back into the room.

" That was easier than I thought it would be," Jesse said pleased, " you should get your things ready, it's almost time for school,".

* * *

**School**

We got to school with just enough time to get to our first class. I was glade that we didn't have time to talk to our friends. I was gonna try my best to avoid my friends, well except Benny, but that was impossible since Rory was in all of our classes.

" Hey guys Wazzzzup,' Rory said, " you look different, and you smell weird,".

" Hey," I said.

" Nothing, " Benny said nervously.

" Are you sure?" Rory asked.

" Yes," I snapped, " now leave us alone,".

Rory went to his desk, obviously hurt. I felt bad for that, but at least he'll leave us alone. We went to our desk. The time passed slowly, but finally we herd the bell and ran to our next class. Things wouldn't be any better, Sarah, Erica, and Rory were in this class. This was gonna be hard. Once we sat down, Sarah and Erica walked over to talk to us.

" Hey," Sarah said.

" Hey," I said back.

" Why did you yell at Rory?" Sarah asked.

" I don't know," I answered honestly.

" What did you say?" Erica asked.

" I told him to leave us alone," I replied.

" And that works," Erica replied.

" I guess" I said.

" Wait their is something different about you guys, but I don't know what," Sarah said.

" Bye," I said nervously, implying for them to leave.

Why was I being so mean. What is wrong with me? The rest of the day was going fine, if you don't count yelling at your friends,or that time passed very slowly, till lunch.

" Should we sit down with our friends?" Benny asked.

" No," I replied.

" Then what do we do," Benny asked.

" I don't know," I said.

Just then Jesse entered the cafeteria and grabbed us. He walked us over to his lunch table.

**Sarah's POV**

" What's wrong with Ethan and Benny, " Rory said.

" I don't know but we're about to find out," I said before walking to Jesse's table.


	3. What Up?

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 3 What Up?**

**Sarah's POV**

" What did you do?" I said furiously.

" I didn't do any thing," Jesse said.

" I don't believe you," I said.

" Do you have any proof," Jesse said, smirking.

" No, but-," I started.

" But what?" He asked.

" Can I talk to Ethan and Benny?" I asked.

" Sure," Jesse said.

I motioned for them to follow me. We walked to the hall.

" What's up?" I asked.

" The sky," Benny answered.

I shot him daggers. I could her Jesse laughing, which pissed me off.

" Ethan," I said.

" What Benny said," He replied.

" Guys," I whined, " I'm serious,".

They looked at each other but didn't say anything. I grabbed them by the wrist and walked till Jesse couldn't see or hear us.

" What's going on?" I said, " Jesse can't hear you,".

" We should tell her," Benny said.

" Tell me what," I said.

" Well," Ethan said," we went to get some rat blood for you, Erica and Rory"

" But we ran into Jesse," Benny continued.

" Long story short were vampires, " Ethan finished.

" You mean fledglings," I said.

" Nope," Ethan said.

**Jesse's POV**

" She got them to tell her what happened," Trent said, " what do we do?"

" Let them go for now," I said, " I have a plan,".

**Benny's POV**

" You should get out of here," Sarah said.

" We can go to my grandmothers," I suggested.

" You guys go ahead, I'll go get Erica and Rory," I said.

" So we're ditching?" Ethan said.

" Yeah," Sarah said.

**Erica's POV **

" What is taking Sarah so long," I said.

" I don't know," Rory answered.

Just then Sarah appeared.

" We have to go," Sarah said.

" Why," I asked.

" I'll explain on the way," she answered.

**Ethan's POV**

As soon as we got out side we saw some guys from the Vampire Council standing in our way.

" Will you move," I said, irritated.

" After we give you this," One of the vampires said, then they flashed off.

" Lets go," I said, as we flashed to Benny's house.

We knocked on the door, before we were joined by Erica, Sarah, and Rory.

" Come in," Mrs. Weir yelled.

We walked into her house.

" Grandma-" Benny started.

"Relax, I know everything," Mrs. Weir said.

" Good, I didn't want to explain," Benny replied.

" What's that in your hand," She asked.

" A note from the Vampire Council," I said.

" What does it say," Sarah asked.

I opened up the letter and read it.

" It says:

Dear Mr. Morgan,

We understand that you are now a vampire, so it is are duty to make sure that you come to orientation, so you can learn to yous you new gifts and learn about-

the rest is faded," I said.

" Mine's the same as yours," Benny said.

" What do we do now," I said.

" Go to school tomorrow and act normal, oh, and steer clear of Jesse," Mrs. Weir replied.

" Got it," everyone said.

**Jesse's POV**

Now all I have to do is find a way to control them.

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days!**


	4. First Kisses

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 4 First Kisses**

**Ethan's POV Later that night**

" What I don't get, is why Jesse didn't kill us," I said.

" I don't know," Benny said.

" And what about that letter from the-" I said, before being cut off by Benny.

" Come on, let's do something fun," Benny said.

" Like what," I said.

" Like, I don't know, let's ask Erica and Sarah," Benny said, jumping up and running to the door.

" I had to ask," I complained, as I flash to Erica's house

**Erica's House**

I went to the doorstep and saw Benny waiting for me. We knocked on the door.

" Who is it," Erica yelled furiously.

Oh great, Erica is pissed and she hasn't even seen Benny yet.

" Your two favorite people," Benny said sarcastically.

Erica opened the door and through Benny across her yard.

" Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Benny asked.

" No," she said.

" Come in," Sarah said.

We walked in the house. I looked over at Sarah, who had on a black tank top and some black skinny jeans. Their was a black dress and hoes on Erica's bed.

" Why did you let them in?" Erica yelled.

" Why don't you come with us," Sarah said.

" Where?" I asked.

" To a party," Sarah said.

" No," Erica yelled.

" Yes," Sarah yelled back.

" Fine, but not if they look like that," Erica said, as she flashed out of the room.

5 minuets later she was back with leather jackets, white v necks, black jeans, and black sneakers.

" Change," She said, throwing me the cloths.

" Ugh," I groaned, as Benny and I went to change.

A couple of seconds later we flashed back into the room.

" We look-" I said, before being cut of by Erica.

" Great," She said smiling, " now let me do your hair,"

" But," I started.

I sat down giving up.

**At The Party**

**Sarah POV**

Why can't I just tell Ethan I like him. I turned around and looked in to his eyes and froze. Oh yeah that's why. That is it, I'm telling him tonight, after I work up the confidence.

**Erica's POV**

Man, Benny is cute. Should I just tell him I like him, or wait for him to make the first move? Who am I kidding he tries to make a move on me all the time. Why do I try to hurt him? That's it, next time he tries to make a move I'm gonna let him.

**Benny's POV**

Why does Erica hate me? I try my best to get her to like me, but she through me across her yard. That's it, I'll flirt with her one last time and if she blows me off I'll get over her.

**Ethan's POV**

Why can't I tell Sara that I like her? No, I more than like her I love her. Why can't I just tell her? What is wrong with me? That's it, I'm gonna tell her tonight, but first I have to find her.

" Hey Benny, have you seen Sarah," I asked.

" No, have you seen Erica," He replied.

" No," I said, as we headed of in different directions.

I ran till I bumped into Erica.

" Hey, have you seen Sarah," I asked.

" No," She answered, "But have you seen Benny,".

" Yeah, by the punch," I said.

" Thanks," she said, before walking off.

I kept walking till I ran into Sarah. I looked into her eyes and froze. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't, she just looked so beautiful. Then she brought her lips to mine. I couldn't think straight. The kiss was only 10 second but it felt like an eternity of happiness. Sparks were flying, I just hope she felt them too.

**Benny's POV**

I was standing by the punch when Erica walked up and kissed me, on the lips. I couldn't believe it. I swear sparks were flying.

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Vision

**RE-BITTEN **

**Chapter 5 Vision  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Did that really just happen? Did we just kiss? I think we did? Wait, she just kissed me! I can't believe it, she must like me! She likes me! She leaned in again to kiss me, but this time I kissed her back. Sarah looked nervous.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Oh crap, what did I just do, what if he doesn't like me back-? My train of thought was cut off by his lips pressed up against mine. He likes me, he really likes me! What was I worried about, things turned out great.

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Erica kissed me, she kissed, out of free will! Does this Mean she likes me? She leaned in and kissed me again! Oh yeah, she likes me.

* * *

**Erica's POV  
**

I kissed him. Now he know I like him. I think he likes me, I mean he's always flirting with me. What what If he doesn't like me-? My train of thought was cut of by Benny kissing me. Thank God he likes me to. Just then the cops busted down the door.

" Everybody out," They yelled," this party has been shut down,".

Come on the cops have to shut us down now! Now of all the times! We went outside and waited for Ethan and Sarah.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Stupid cops, they ruined the moment, I mean we were kissing. Couldn't they have came like 5 seconds later. Ugh, well, at least we got to kiss.

" Come on lets fine Benny and Erica," I said.

" Hey, guys wanna go hang out at Ethan's," Sarah said, when we found them.

" Sure," Erica said, before flashing off.

* * *

**Ethan's House**

" What do we do now?" Erica asked.

" Well," My mom said, walking into the room," you could go to bed, considering it's a school night,".

" Bye Sarah," I said, kissing her on the check.

" Bye," She said as she walked out the door.

" See you tomorrow," Benny said, kissing Erica on the check.

" Can't wait," Erica Replied, as she followed Sarah.

After they were gone, my mom asked," What are you wearing?".

" Erica picked it out," I replied.

" Oh," She said," good night Benny,".

" Okay, I'm going, I'm going," He replied.

"Good night," I said as I headed up to my room.

* * *

**Ethan's Room**

When I got up to my room I saw Benny outside my window with some books.

" What are thous books for," I asked.

" I don't know, but grandma said we should read them," He said.

" Okay, I'll take the top half you take the bottom," I said.

" Got it," He said, handing me the books.

" Later," I said as Benny flashed off.

I picked up a map that was in one of the books, and my eyes glazed over in a silver coat.

* * *

**F****lash**

I saw me and Benny with illuminating blue and silver eyes.

**Flash**

I saw Jane's face.

**Flash**

I saw a map with a star being burned into it. The points of the star said: aer, ignis, terra, aqua, and perculum, with Whitechaple in the middle.

**Flash **

I saw Jesse with his fangs out.

**Flash**

I saw a blue and silver light.

* * *

**Ethan's Room**

I fell on the floor, my eyes burned. Ugh I must have been overloaded. Tomorrow I need to talk to Benny's grandma.

* * *

**Next Chapter Well Be Up By Tomorrow, Please Review. p.s. aer=water, ignis=fire, terra=Earth, aqua=water, perculum=danger in Latin, if the words are real Latin I'll post what it means.  
**


	6. The Council

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 6 The Council  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Ugh," I said as I hit the floor again.

Or maybe I should go now. I soon as I got my balance, I flashed over to Benny's.

* * *

**Benny's House**

" Hey Ethan, what's wrong?" Benny asked.

" I need to talk to your grandmother," I replied.

" Yes dear," Mrs. Weir answered.

" Can I get overloaded from visions?" I asked.

" Yes, it's possible," She said.

" I think it happened," I said, almost losing my balance.

" How do you feel?" She asked.

" My eyes hurt, and I fill dizzy," I replied.

" You defiantly got overloaded," She told me.

" What can I do," I asked.

" I know you don't need it now, but you should probably get some rest," Mrs. weir replied.

" Okay," I said, before flashing off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Benny's House  
**

**Erica's POV  
**

When we heard a knock on the door, so we broke out of a kiss.

" Come in," Benny said.

Ethan and Sarah walked in the door, and sat down next to me and Benny.

" Hey, you guys ready for school?" Sarah asked.

" Yeah," I said.

" Hey where's Rory," Ethan said.

" I don't know, I haven't seen him in a couple of days," Benny replied.

" Why don't you just call him," I suggested.

" Good idea," Benny said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

My phone started to ring.

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

___I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_____I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_______I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

It was Benny, so I answered it.

* * *

**Phone Conversation**

" Wazzzzzzzup," I said.

" Wazzzzzzzup, Benny replied sarcastically.

" You guys are lame that's what's up," Ethan said.

" Were are you," Benny said.

" The Vampire Council," I said.

" Why?" Ethan yelled.

" They asked me to come," I replied.

" Why?" Ethan asked again.

" So they could tell me I need to bring you guys in," I said.

" Not gonna happen," Ethan said.

" Dude, get out of their," Benny said before hanging up.

* * *

" You are dismissed," one of the members of the Council said.

I left and went to school.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

" Come on," I said," we need to get to school and find Rory,".

" What are we waiting for," Benny said.

" Lets go all ready," Erica snapped.

" Erica be nice," Sarah said.

We started to go to school, but I felt like we were being followed. I thought I heard footsteps, so I turned around.

" What's wrong," Sarah asked.

" Nothing," I said.

" Well look who we ran into, Half Pint, Little Hunter, Magic Geek, and Erica," said a voice from behind us," too bad we had to come instead of that blond idiot, who can't do his job,".

We turned around to see the vampires from when that green mist was loose. How are they alive? Crap, I bet their still working from the council. Wow, I wish we had listened to Rory.

" What, thought we were dead, well think again," He said.

" Back of," Sarah hissed showing her fangs.

" Now, are we gonna have to make you come," He said fangs bared.

Him and his partner looked like they were ready to fight, but so were we. Actually I've been waiting for a fight ever since Jesse bit me. And we were about too, till his partner flashed off and grabbed Jane.

" Jane," I said fangs bared.

I was ready to rip their heads off, but I didn't want Jane to get hurt.

" Aw don't want your sister to get hurt, you know she doesn't have to, all you have to do is come see the Council," He said.

I wanted to hurt him so bad, but he had Jane.

" Fine," I said.

We all retracted our fangs and followed them to the warehouse were the Council was.

* * *

**The Vampire Council's Warehouse**

" We got them," The vampire said.

" Good," Anastasia said," but who's the girl,".

" His sister," He replied pointing to me.

" I should have figured, you don't look like you were in a fight," She snapped back.

I gave her a look that said _hurry up I've got a life you know_.

" Well lets get down to business, shell we. Well first off you will need to go to Orientation to learn about-" She said before I cut her off.

" Oh so now you want us to go to orientation, last time we came in hear you tried to kill us before we saved your life. Look if we want to know anything will ask  
our friends," I snapped at her.

" You don't know, do you?" she asked.

" Know what? I asked.

" Never mind, you can leave, but trust me you'll regret it," she replied.

" Will take our chances, oh and give me my sister," I yell before grabbing Jane and leaving for school.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please tell me what you think if you think the story could be better tell me, but trust me their will be plenty of twist.**

**please review!  
**


	7. Why Us?

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 7 Why Us?  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

I flashed Jane over to her school. Crap, it's 8:30, were late.

" Sorry your late," I apologized.

" It fine," Jane replied.

" No it's not, that shouldn't have happened to you," I whispered.

" But I'm fine, it was nothing," Jane whispered back.

" But you could have gotten hurt, or worst-" I whispered, unable to finish my sentence.

" I'm fine because of you," She said in a normal voice.

" No, you almost go hurt because of me," I said almost yelling.

" No, because of you, I didn't get hurt, or worst," She whispered, and started to cry.

" Don't cry," I said," you know what you can skip school today,".

She hugged me and didn't let go till we were at Benny's.

I set on the step and knocked on the door.

" Can you watch Jane?" I asked, when she opened the door.

" Shouldn't she be in school?" Mrs. Weir asked.

" I'll explain after school," I said, before flashing off to meet Benny, Erica, Sarah, and Rory.

* * *

**School**

" Hey," I said, hoping they didn't catch the edge in my voice.

" What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

" I'm bummed because my sister is crying, and it's all my fault," I replied.

" It's not your fault," Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Rory said.

" Yes it is," I said.

" Look if you want to blame someone blame Jesse, he's the cause of all our problems," Sarah said.

" You know you can't blame everything on me," Jesse said, before flashing away.

Man were does he come from, oh well, he's gone now.

" Hello, Mr. Morgan, Mr. Weir, Mrs. Fox, and Mrs. Jones," Principle Hicks said.

" Hey, I'm hear too," Rory said.

" And Mr. Keaner," Principle Hicks said, very annoyed," will you please show this students around. They are visiting from 5 of our surrounding schools. Rebeca, Rachel, Megan, Javi, and Drake are from Green Wood. Britney, Jenny, Ashely, Paul, and Mike are from Red Rock. Zayn, Chris, Jacob, Logan, and Hannah are from Brownsville. De De, Jessie, Vanessa, China, and Ryan are from Greenville. Kendal, Carlos, Amanda, Selena, and Justin are from Black Hill,".

" Why do we have to?" Erica complained.

" Because you do, now introduce yourselves," Principle Hicks said.

" I'm Ethan, this is Benny, this is Sarah, this is Erica, and that's Rory," I said, before the principal walked away.

" Hi," Rebeca said," nice to meat you,".

" How did we get stuck with the geeks," Justin said.

" Oh great, we have to spend our weekend with Jerks," Benny said.

" Be nice," Sarah said.

" You too, Justin," Amanda said.

" Fine," Justin replied.

" Well are we gonna go to your house?" De De asked.

" Sure," I said," when school's over,"

* * *

**Ethan's House After School  
**

**Sarah POV  
**

Wait, is that Rebeca girl starring at Ethan, well and Benny, But I don't about that. She can stare at Benny all she wants, but if she so much as looks at Ethan, I'm gonna bite here head off. She's still looking at Ethan, what do I do, Ethan would be mad if I bite her head off, the whole only kill thing that kill, well maybe I should talk to her. Or I could this, I walked to were Ethan was standing and leaned in for a kiss. To my surprise, Hannah was the one that got pissed and left the room. Well, at least she, and anyone else, knows to stay away.

" Hey Ethan, can we go up in your room," I said, before kissing him on the cheek and walking up stairs.

" Later," I heard Ethan say, as he followed me to his room.

* * *

**Erica's POV  
**

Good that girl stopped starring, I though I was gonna have to kill her. I might kill her anyway, especially if she looks at Benny rabbit again. I'm getting hungry, better drink some blood substitute before I bite someones head off, then I need to kiss, I mean talk to Benny.

* * *

**Rory's POV  
**

Where are Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan. Woh, who could be at the door. Ah, I'll let Jane get it.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

" Can you get the door," Rory asked.

" Sure," I said coming down from my room.

I walked to the door, and opened it.

" Hi can we come in," A boy that was 18, really pale, and wearing black said.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" A friend of your brother," The boy said.

" Okay, come in," I said.

As soon as he walked in, I saw Sarah, Erica, Benny, Rory, and Ethan on the stairs.

" No," They all yelled.

* * *

**A Cliff Hanger!**


	8. Unexpected Guest

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 8 Unexpected Guest  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

No! No! No! This can't be happening! Jane couldn't have let Jesse in! Oh crap, she did! What are we going to do? I mean there's like 30 teenagers in our house, we can't just pull out a stake. What are we going to do?

" Hey guys, what's up?" Jesse said, trying to sound friendly.**  
**

" Finely, someone that's not a geek," I heard one of the teenagers mumble.

I was so pissed, I was beyond pissed, But I was going to try to act friendly, well friendly-ish, anyway.

" The sky," I practically yelled sarcastically.

Erica and Sarah rolled their eyes at that, but I thought that it was funny.

" Aw, trying to be funny?" Jesse said, with a little edge in his tone.

" Why are you hear?" Sarah said, with a lot of edge in her voice.

" Just thought I'd swing by," Jesse replied, smiling.

Okay, he wants to make us mad, and he's doing a good job. Just gotta calm down. Just be calm. Ugh, how can I be calm when my sisters down their with Jesse. Okay, breath, Jane's gonna be fine. She's not gonna get hurt. Man, you could cut the tension in hear with a knife, and most of it's coming from me. Jesse is just standing their, starring at us. And we were starring right back at him. How could all of the people in my house be oblivious to whats going on, I mean are they deaf, or blind, or just don't care. Probably the third one. Or maybe it's because their playing music, anyway I don't care. The only things I care about is right now are Jane, Sarah, and my friends. One of the new members of Jesse's flock to a step towards my sister. I tried Handled the satiation very calmly. But I love my sister so much I lost control, and flashed down the stairs, over to my sister. Woh, good thing no one saw me, thank God for loud music and chips. My friends followed me down stairs, but at normal speed. Everyone was silent for minutes but it felt like hours.

" What, I just noticed all the people in your house, What why are all these people here?" Jesse said trying break the silence.

" Oh, their visiting our school for 2 week, and we have to watch them," I replied sharply.

" What?" he asked.

" Long story," I replied less sharp, I don't know how but he was getting me to calm down.

" Aw, do you like protecting you sister?" one of the vampires said, trying to start a fight.

" Trent," Jesse said.

" Can we talk?" Jesse said.

" Why?" Sarah said, with less of an edge.

" It's Important," Jesse replied.

" Were busy," Erica snapped.

" Trust me you'll regret it," Jesse said before leaving.

Trent tried to grab my sister before he left, but was stopped by Jesse.

" Trent," Jesse yelled.

" Your lucky," Trent said to my sister, before leaving.

" What was that about?" asked Benny.

" No idea, but if one more person says you'll 'regret it,' I'm gonna flip," I said.

" Yeah, that's getting old," Rory said.

" What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

" I don't know," Erica said.

Sarah's phone started to ring:

_So raise you glass _

_if you are wrong  
_

_in all the right ways  
_

_all my undertones  
_

_and we will never be never be  
_

_anything but loud  
_

_and nitty gritty  
_

_dirt little freaks  
_

" I need to take this," Sarah said.

* * *

**Sarah's POV 10 Minuets Later  
**

" Ethan, I need to tell you something about your parents," I said.

* * *

**Another Cliff Hanger! **_  
_


	9. Friend Or Foe

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 9 Friend Or Foe  
**

**Sarah's POV  
**

" What about my parents?" Ethan asked.

" They won a vacation for 2 weeks, and want me to stay here and babysit Jane," Sarah said.

" That's great, since we have to watch them," I said, pointing to the group of teenagers.

" Yeah," I said, " and for other reasons,"

" What other re-" Ethan said, as I flashed him to his room.

Hopefully we wont get interrupted this time. As soon as we got in his room, I saw Jane talking on the phone. Man, I hope she leaves soon.

" Sure, be right over," Jane said ," hey Ethan, can I go over to my friends?"

" Sure," Ethan said, smiling at me.

" Bye," Jane said," see you in a couple of hours,".

After Jane left, I had the biggest smile on my face. I walked over to the bed and motioned for Ethan to sit down next to me.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

**This Is A HEATED Scene So If You Don't Like HEATED Scenes Skip To Jane's POV  
**

Wait, does Sarah want what I think she wants.

" Come on don't be shy," Sarah said in a sexy voice.

Yeah, I think she does. What do I do? Before I could think about anything else, Sarah grabbed me, pulling me to the bed.

" Hey Cuddle Bear," Sarah said, once she was on top of me.

Sarah pressed her lips to mine, causing me to become defenseless, and she knew it. I was so caught up in the moment, I almost didn't realize that my shirt was now on the floor, and was soon followed by Sarah's. She started to kiss me again, I can't believe this was happening. She pulled away to get rid or our pants, but this time, when she was done, I kissed hear, pulling her on top of me . I can't believe what she did next next, she took of her bra and underwear. After throwing them aside she reached for my boxers, which ended up on the wall as well. She practically pounced on me, pulling me under the sheets as we kissed. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it because my eyes were glazing over with white.

* * *

**Flash**

I saw Jane and her friends in an ally.

**Flash**

I saw a vampire's body, well and his fangs but I didn't see his face, hissing at Jane, moving in to kill her.

**Flash**

I saw a picture of Jesse's face.

* * *

Now Jesse has gone to far.

" Jane," I said furiously.

" What?" Sarah said.

" I had a vision, long story short, Jane in trouble," I said trying to calm down.

" Well lets go find her," Sarah said, walking to the door.

" Sarah, cloths," I reminded.

" Right," She said.

After we got our cloths on, we flashed down stairs to find the house was empty except for Benny, Erica, and Rory.

" Were did all thous teenagers go? I asked.

" They said they were going to catch a bite," Benny replied.

" Okay, whatever that means," I said.

" Look we have to find Jane, she's in trouble," I said.

* * *

**Sarah's POV  
**

Great, Jesse ruined my time with Ethan, again.

* * *

**Jane's Friend's House  
**

**Jane's POV**

" Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

" The sky," My friend Danny said.

" What are we gonna do?" I asked laughing.

" Well, I dared Maddie to walk through that old graveyard at the end of the street," Danny said.

" And I dared Logan," Maddie said.

" And I dared Emma," Logan said.

" And I dared Danny," Emma said.

" And I'm Daring you," Danny said.

" Well lets go," I said excitedly.

We walked down to the graveyard, very excited to prove we weren't chicken. When we got their we started to spread out, but were rounded up, by what I think is a vampire. Why did I walk into an graveyard, I'm so stupid.

" Guess I found dinner," The vampire said.

I think I saw him before, wait he was at my house, Ethan and his friends was babysitting him, and his friends. Man, where's Ethan when you need him. Just then, at supper vampire speed, Jesse speeds in. Oh, great another problem.

" Aw, can't you pick on someone your own size," Jesse said," or strength,".

" Hey, I gotta eat," the vampire said.

" I was talking to the kids," Jesse said.

" Aw, once a jerk always a jerk," he replied.

" Your dead," Jesse said.

" I've got better thing to do than fight you," He said before flashing away.

He looked At me, and my heart started beating like a mile a minuet.

" Lets go find your brother," Jesse said walking towards us.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A LONG TIME, I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL, ALL AP CLASSES, AND SPANISH. BUT DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER BE TOMORROW, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	10. New Ally

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 10 New Ally  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Jane! Jane! Jane! Where are you?" I yelled, freaking out.

" Don't worry, will find her," Sarah said calmly.

" I don't get my vision," I said.

" Why?" Benny said.

" Why would Jesse want to hurt Jane?" I said.

" Well at your house he did say we would regret it if we didn't talk to him," Erica said, trying to act sympathetic.

" Do you think this is what he meant?" Sarah asked.

" Well maybe, but how does this help us fine Jane!" I snapped at them.

Everyone liked Jane, I mean even Erica. We all want Jane to be safe, and Jesse knew, so now she's in trouble. This is all my fault. And I just snapped at my friends who were trying to help me.

" Sorry guys," I said.

" It's Okay, we know you love your sister, and are worried about her," Sarah said understandingly," we are too,".

Rory flashed up to us smiling.

" I think I found Jane," Rory said.

" Where is she," I said, even thought I was still having a panic attack.

" Follow me," Rory said, before flashing off.

We all flashed off after Rory. In a couple of minutes, we were in a graveyard, next to my sister. I wasn't panicking any more, I was pissed now. I was about to try to jump Jesse, when I was interrupted by my sister.

" T-t-thank y-you?" Jane said, shocked.

" Your welcome," Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

I looked around at my friends confused, what just happened?

" Look I need to tell you something important, but not hear, they can hear us,"

" They who?" I asked.

" I'll tell you, but not here," He replied.

" Then where," I said not hiding my anger.

" Your place," he said.

" You can't be serious," Sarah snapped.

Jane mouthed," Do you have a choice?".

Jane's right, I don't have a choice.

" Fine," I said, earning glares from Sarah and Erica.

* * *

**Ethan's House**

" What did you need to tell us," I snapped at him.

" Do you know what thous kids looked like," Jesse said.

" What kids?" I asked.

" The one's that were at you house earlier,".

" Kinda, well their was a girl named Amanda that had blond hair, blue eyes, and was sorta pale, and wearing Dark black, from Black Hill,"

" Wait were their names Britney, Jenny, Ashly, Paul, Mike, Zayn, Chris, Jacob, Logan, Hannah, De De, Jessie, Vanessa, China, Ryan, Kendal, Carlos, Amanda, Selena, and Justin," Jesse practically yelled.

" Yeah, well, and Rebeca, Rachel, Megan, Javi, and Drake were hear too," I said confused.

" And you invited them into your house?" Jesse yelled.

" Yes," I said.

" Time for a story," Jesse said calmly," a long time ago, their were two main groups of supernatural beings, Werewolves and Vampires. Their were many flocks and packs, but 7 were the best best. The flock led by Amanda lived in Black Hill. The pack led by Hannah lived in Brownsville. The flock led by Britney lived in Red Rock. The pack led by De De lived in Greenville. A flock led by Rebeca lived in Green Wood. But in Whitechaple, or what it was called back then Black's Church, their was a flock and a pack. The pack was led by Alex, well since I'm being honest, his name was Alex Morgan. The flock was led by me, but you already knew that. The location of the towns happened to make a star, with Whitechaple in the middle. It became know as the supernatural star. In it all supernatural thing were more powerful, especially the flock and pack leaders. Alex had 3 children that I knew about, he actually had 4. Which you might not think is important now, but trust me it is. All of us got along great, that is in till, a turf war started. A member of his pack and my flock both had the same idea about what they wanted for lunch, and the member of my flock died. We got furious, and every time we killed, we made it look like the were mailed by an animal. One day he came to talk about what was going on, we worked everything out, but my flock kidnapped his wife and kids. He thought I did it, and we got in a fight. I ended up killing him there's more to the story but all you need to know right now is, now no one trusts each other, and that all of the flocks and packs are fighting, trying to be the most powerful, and take over the world. Well, except for Rebeca's flock, they tried to make everything right but it never work, they are the only people that won't try to kill you,".

" So everyone, except them, is gonna be trying to kill us so they can prove that they are powerful, and take over the world?" I asked.

" Yeah, and I don't know what their plan is yet, but if we want to beat them will have to work together," Jesse said.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER BY TOMORROW PLEASE REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	11. Shot In The Dark

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 11 Shot In The Dark  
**

**Sarah's POV  
**

" Are you serious, you think after everything you've done to us, you think we can just forgive you," I yelled.

" If you don't wanna die," Jesse said smirking.

" How do we know your not lying, I mean you-," I said before being cut off by Ethan.

" Can I talk to you for a minuet," Ethan said," up stairs,".

" Fine," I said, before I turned to walk up the stairs.

Ethan led me to his room, opened the door, and sat on his bed.

" Look, I know you think he's lying, but I think he's telling the truth. Last time we believed him, we were tricked, and I know that, but why would he save my sister? why wouldn't he just have killed us when he had the chance? I just know that he's right, that if we don't help him we'll die. You'll die. Benny Will die. Jane will die. Erica will die. Rory will die. I will die. Everyone will die. We wont be able to protect people from the monsters in Whitechaple. Everything we tried to stop. Everything we tried to prevent. Everyone we tried to save. Everything would have been for nothing. I know you have been burned by Jesse so many times, but you have to trust me. I know that if we help him and work together everything will be fine, and if its not, will know we tried our best to save our friends. To save everyone," Ethan said.

" I guess your right," I sighed.

" Okay, lets go back down stairs, and well, I guess talk to Jesse," Ethan said.

We walked down stairs, sat down, and looked at Jesse.

" Okay," was all I said, and he knew what it meant.

Everyone was silent, no one wanted to be the first to break it. But of course someone had to.

" Oh Morgan, nice speech," Jesse said smirking.

Man, is their a time when Jesse isn't smirking.

" What do we do now?" Benny asked.

" We need a plan," Ethan said.

" What we need, is to know their plan," Jesse correct," but they know were on to them, so they are going to be extra careful, and wait till at least tomorrow to make their next move,".

" You sound like you know exactly what their gonna do, how do we know your not working with them?" Benny asked.

" Know your enemy," Jesse said.

" But, how do we know your not working with them, you could just be playing with us," Erica said.

" I guess your taking a shot in the dark," Jesse said sarcastically.

" Yeah, that makes me feel better," Erica replied sarcastically.

" Look I don't trust you, you don't trust me, but if we want to live we're gonna have to," Jesse said.

" Will play nice, if you will," Ethan said," deal,".

" Deal," Jesse said.

Everything was silent till the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

" Who is it?" I said hoping it was Mrs. Weir.

" Rebeca, Rachel, Megan, Javi, and Drake," Rebeca answered.

" Come in," Jesse yelled.

" I thought they were bad," Benny whispered.

" No, they are good, the others are bad," I whispered back.

" Oh," Benny said.

" Hi," Rebeca said walking in the living room," oh my, Jesse,".

" Hey Rebeca," Jesse said smiling.

She tripped out of shock, and fell right next to me and Benny.

" Are you Okay," I asked giving her a hand up.

I didn't hear her answer because my eyes were glazed over with a white cloud.

* * *

**Flash**

I saw Rebeca with fangs.

**Flash**

I saw the map with the star of fire

**Flash**

I saw a blue and silver orb.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a picture of Jane.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw Rebeca kiss Jesse.

* * *

" Your a seer," I heard Rebeca say when I snapped out of my vision.**  
**

" Yeah, and the other dork's a spell master, oh and their all vampires, except the little girl," Jesse said with a smirk.

" Oh, well that explains things," Rebeca said.

" Cool," Javi said.

" Ethan, can I watch Dusk?" Jane asked, as she ran down stairs.

" Sure," I said.

I was staring at Jane, watching, to make sure Jesse didn't change his mind about letting her die.

" Hey, can I watch with you," Erica asked.

" Sure," Jane said happily as the sat on the couch and put the movie on.

Good Jane's not alone, Erica would protect her, right? She would, I know she would.

" Well," I said.

" Well," Jesse said.

" What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

" We have some free time till they attack, so I guess we should just be ready for anything," I said.

I watched to see what Jesse would do, turns out he might not be a big problem, he just sat down against the wall and started talking to Rebeca, and her friends.

" Well I'm gonna go kiss, I mean talk to Erica, Later," Benny said.

" Wanna go to your room," Sarah said in a sexy tone.

" Yes!" I practically yelled.

" Gross" I heard Jesse whisper.

We flashed up to my room.

* * *

** NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW, YAA! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS STORY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE YOU THINK IT IS! YA FOR TWIST!**


	12. Free Time

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 12 Free Time  
**

**Rory's POV  
**

What to do? What to do? Usually I would hang out with Ethan or Benny, but Ethan and Sarah up in his room with the door shut, no telling what their doing, and Benny is watch a move with Erica while they make out. Even Jesse has something to do. I got it, I'll go play with Jane. Oh wait, she's watching the movie with them, I guess I'll go watch it with them. I flash over to sit by Jane on the floor.

" Hey Jane," I said.

" Hey," She said, clearly bummed.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Them," She said, pointing to Erica and Benny making out on the couch.

" Yeah," I said laughing.

" Get a room," Jane said.

" Can we use use yours?" Benny asked.

" Gross," Jane and I said at the same time.

" That's not a no," Erica said, before flashing up to my room.

" Gross," We said again.

" Hey where's Ethan," Jane asked.

" Uh, he's getting, um, 'babysat'," I Replied putting air quotes around babysat.

" Gross," Jane said.

" Well, lets watch the move," I said.

" Okay," Jane said.

* * *

**Benny's POV  
**

**Warning HEATED SCENE If You Don't Like Heated Scenes Skip To Erica's POV  
**

Wow I did not think that the first time I 'did it', it would be in my best friend's sister's room. But I didn't care, I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I liked her so much, but I didn't know if I should be aggressive, I didn't want to freak her out. But I have been aggressive around her before, it's just I don't know if I should be about this. I mean girls don't take this thing lightly, what if I screw things up with us. But Erica was the one that was aggressive, she ripped of my shirt while we were kissing. I went to take of her shirt, but she must have thought I was taking too long, because she ripped it off and through it against the wall. Dang, she's more aggressive than me, I never thought I would find a girl like that. We're perfect for each other. I reached for her pants but she beat me to it, so I started on mine. In seconds we were under the sheets, doing something I never thought I would do with Erica.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

**HEATED SCENE  
**

We had been kissing for 5 minutes, wow not having to breath is awesome. I could tell Sarah wanted to do something else, and I wanted to, also. I'm just hope that we can do it without having to save someone from something paranormal. Sarah was tired of waiting, so she ripped of my shirt and through her self on top of me. I wasn't gonna let anything ruin this, everything was perfect in till my eyes glazed over in a white cloud.

* * *

**Flash**

I see everyone walking in the graveyard.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see Justin about to bite my sister.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see Justin about to stake someone.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see myself save Jane and Sarah.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see that map with the star of fire.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see a blue and silver orb.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see a picture of Jane.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see a picture of me and Benny.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see Sarah, Erica, and Rory in shock.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I see Jesse talking.

* * *

I come out of my vision with my eyes and head hurting. Ugh, I must have got overloaded again. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes, as long as I don't stand up.

" Is everything Okay?" Sarah asked nervously.

I knew my vision was important, and that we should ask Mrs. Weir what it meant, but I was so distracted by Sarah's beauty, and well, teenage hormones, that I figured my vision could wait.

" Yeah, everything's great," I said, before pulling her back into a kiss.

I wasn't thinking straight, but I didn't care, I was throwing all my commonsense out the window, all I cared about right now was Sarah. We finished taking off our cloths and started making out under the sheets.

* * *

**Erica's POV**

" Crap we didn't think this through," I said.

" What do you mean?" Benny asked.

" Are clothes?" I said.

" Oh yeah, they got ripped," Benny said.

" What do we do," I asked.

" When can borrow some from Ethan and Sarah," Benny said.

" Okay, call him," I said.

Benny picked up his phone and called Ethan.

" Put in on speaker phone," I commanded.

" K," Benny replied.

**_Ring, Ring,__ Ring_**

" What?" Ethan said, hostility.

" Can I barrow some cloths?" Benny asked.

" Sure," Ethan said.

" Hey Sarah, can I borrow some cloths too," I asked.

" I don't have any," Sarah said.

" But I ripped mine," I said.

" Wear one of Ethan shirts, till we can go get some cloths at your house," Sarah said.

" Fine," I said.

" Can you bring them to Jane's room," Benny asked.

" Sure," Ethan said," but it might be a couple of minutes,".

When Ethan through the clothes through the door, I noticed his shirt was on backwards. We put on our clothes and went down stairs, were Sarah was waiting for us to get our clothes.

" Let's go," Sarah said.

" K," I said.

We walk out the door and froze.

" Ethan, Benny, Rory," We yelled," we got a problem,".

* * *

**Cliffhanger, will have a new chapter by Friday night, SORRY.  
**


	13. Trouble with Doubles

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 13 Trouble With Doubles  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

We walked outside to see what the girls wanted.

" I'm sure it cant be that b-" I started, before being cut off by myself.

" Well your wrong," Evil Ethan said with a smirk.

" Oh, it is that bad," Rory said.

" Rory," Everyone yelled.

" Aw, mad at your friend," Evil Benny said.

" How are you alive?" Benny asked.

" Ask yourself, idiot," Evil Benny said smirking.

" Hey," Benny said.

" Aw, hurt your feelings," Evil Ethan said.

I heard Jesse laughing at the door. I thought about yelling at him, but that was pretty funny, and he can beat me up.

" What are you laughing at Mr. too cool for school," Evil Ethan said.

Or maybe I will, well the evil me did.

Jesse laughed again. I wanted to, but didn't, it was pretty funny. I looked back to see that are audience wasn't just Jesse, it was everyone else in the house. The all started laughing.

" Look all we have to do is find the negatives, and trash them," I said.

I looked over to see Evil Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory, staring at us.

" Aw, you think we came to fight you, that's gonna happen later," Evil Ethan said, before they flashed off.

" Benny, what did you do?" Everyone said, well except for Jesse and well, you know everyone that was in the house. So basically me, Sarah, Erica, Rory.

" I didn't do anything," Benny said.

" Well, than who did?" I asked.

" Can you trash a picture by flushing it down the toilet?" Benny asked.

" No, after it dries it would be fine," I said.

" Oh, well-" Benny started.

" Last time the negatives were here, you flushed the picture down the toilet, didn't you," I asked, already knowing the answer.

" Yes," Benny sighed.

" Well, it looks like they got an upgrade," I sighed back.

" I know but we can deal with them later, we have bigger thing to do," Benny said.

" Yeah, like take down the evil vamps and wolves," I said.

" So we don't fight them?" Sarah asked confused.

" Not yet, after we take down Amanda and the other evil vamps and wolves," I said.

" Yeah, your right," She breathed.

" Well, let's go," Erica said, like nothing happened.

" Okay," Sarah said.

They flashed off to Erica's house, while we went back inside. I looked over at Jane asleep on the couch. She is so cute when she sleeps. I walked over to Jane so I could flash her to her room. After I tucked her in, I went do to see what Benny and Rory were doing. They were watching a re-run of the Scare Finder. I decided it was time to try some blood sub. I mean it couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

**Erica's** **POV **

What should I wear? The lacy black tank top with spaghetti straps, my new black leather jacket, my black skinny jeans, with black high heel boots. Or my white top with black skinny jeans, my new black leather jacket, and my black heels. Or maybe my black mini-dress with some ripped hose, my black leather jacket, and my white heels. Ugh, why do they all have to be so cute.

" What do you think I should wear," I asked Sarah, who was trying to pack the rest of my cloths since we would be staying at Ethan's for a while.

" I don't know, they are all pretty," Sarah replied.

" What's your fave," I asked.

" The first one, I guess," She said, pointing to the tank top, leather jacket, and skinny jeans.

" Thanks," I said, before putting my clothes on.

I went to apply some black eyeshadow, black massacre, pink blush, and cherry red lip gloss. Then I packed my makeup.

" Let's get my stuff," Sarah said.

We flashed over to Sarah house. Sarah packed her cloths and make up quickly, then walked to the door were I was standing. I looked at my phone, midnight, I didn't realize it till now, but I was hungry.

" Lets go to Ethan's," Sarah said.

" Okay," I said.

Maybe the geek would have some blood sub.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I saw Ethan walking down the street, with Benny laughing about something Rory did. They look so cute when their happy. They didn't see me, so I hid behind a bush to watch them. Just then the happy, sunny day turned dark, and started to rain. There was thunder and lighting, then Jesse flashed up behind Ethan as his flock circled Ethan and Benny.

" Look at what the cat dragged in," Jesse said, sounding cliche.

I could hear Ethan and Benny gulp, knowing their was no escape. I was about to cry, Jesse was going to kill Ethan and Benny. Ethan was my brother, and I loved him, and Benny was like a brother, even thought he was annoying some times, I loved him too. I couldn't live without them. Jesse stepped in closer, fangs bared looking right at Ethan. Another guy stepped towards Benny.

" Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, you have to suffer first," Jesse said, before plunging his arm through my brothers chest, while the other guy did the same to Benny.

Jesse grabbed Ethan's arm and sank his fangs into it. He dropped Ethan's cold, dead, drained body an the ground, then did the same to Benny. He flashed off smirking. All I could see was blood, Ethan's and Benny's. They were dead. I walked towards there dead bodies. After a couple seconds, I couldn't take it anymore, I started running down the street. All I saw was blood, and dead Ethan and Benny every where I looked. I burst into tears, falling on to my knees. Things fade to black and I'm at home, with Benny and Ethan in the living room, but they weren't alone. Jesse was killing them right in front of me. After he finished draining them, he turned to me fangs bared. I started to run causing me to trip, I looked up as he leaned into kill me. I screamed. Things faded to black.

I woke up screaming, with Ethan hugging me.

" Everything's gonna be alright," Ethan reassured me.

It was just a dream and I should have known it, I mean Ethan and Benny are vampires, well at least it's over.

* * *

** Outside Ethan's House  
**

**Evil Ethan's POV  
**

" Did it work," I asked.

" Yeah, that little kid's scared out of her mind," Evil Jesse replied, with a smirk.

* * *

**New chapter will be up by Friday, plus lot's more twist! Wah hahaaaaa !**


	14. Weird

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 14 Weird  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Jane, are you okay," I asked as I picked her up.

Instead of replying, she grabbed on tighter, if I was still human, it would have hurt.

" Don't worry, it was just a dream," I said very calmly.

She just grabbed on tighter, which at this point, I didn't think was possible.

" What happen?" Sarah asked as she flashed into the room, she was clearly concerned.

" She had a bad dream," I said.

" Don't worry, it was just a dream," Sarah said.

Jane grabbed on even tighter. I'm doing everything I know to do to cheer her up, what else can I do?

" Do you want to watch TV?" I asked Jane.

She shook her head _yes_, as she held on with all her might. I walked down the stairs to the couch. I saw that Jesse was the only person in the house that didn't move, or look concerned. Well, he's probably used to people screaming, but it still makes him look like a jerk. I turned on the TV, and gave the remote to Jane. She still didn't let go.

" Jane you can let go, your safe," I said.

She started to release her grip till she was sitting beside me. She was starting to calm down.

" I love you," Jane said," all of you,".

" We love you too," Sarah, Benny, Rory, I, and even Erica said.

" Ugh, freaks," Jesse coughed.

" Ugh, immature," Benny coughed back.

" Hit a nerve," Jesse whispered.

" Look-," Benny started.

" Benny," I said.

" But-," Benny started again.

" Benny," I said.

" Fine," he whispered.

Benny sat on the couch and folded his arms. Jane started laughing, along with Erica and Rory. Sarah looked over at Benny and also couldn't help but laugh. I started laughing too, and Benny looked at me like I was crazy. Then Benny, realizing he looked like a 5 year old the way he was pouting, started laughing with us.

" Hey, what time is it?" Erica asked.

" Like 1 A.M.," I replied.

" Oh, we need to go," Erica said, looking at Sarah.

" Go where?" I asked.

" To the school to practice for cheerleader tryouts ," Erica replied.

" But it's 1 A.M.," I said.

" Yeah, but tryouts are at 7, and we need to practice," Erica said.

" You need 6 hours of practice," I asked.

" If we want to make the team," Erica replied.

" But you don't like cheer leading," I said to Sarah.

" I don't," Sarah said," but I promised Erica I would,".

" Okay," I said," see you guys around 8,".

" Later," They both said at the same time, as Sarah blew a kiss to me.

" Bye," Benny said.

" Wait, did you say 1 A.M.?" Rory asked.

" Yeah," I said.

" I have to go to my sister's," Rory said.

" At 1 A.M.?" Benny and I said.

" She lives in Europe, and it's 1 P.M. there," Rory said.

" How are you going to get their, even with super speed, it would take a couple of hours," Benny said.

" I was hoping you could use a spell to get me their," Rory said in a pleading tone.

" Where?" Benny said before pulling out his spell book.

" India," Rory said.

" Telllaports de reveaports Europeo de Indiaoa." Benny said as a blue puff of smoke swept Rory away.

" Lets call Rory and see if it worked," I said.

Benny pulled out his phone and called Rory.

" Hey dude, did it work," Benny asked.

" Yes," Rory yelled," I'm at my sisters,".

" Well have fun," I said.

" Thanks," Rory said before hanging up.

" What do we do now?" I asked.

" Hey guys, we just had a plan, but I'm not sure if we should do it?" Rebeca said coming down the stairs.

" Well what is it?" I asked.

" We thought, since they don't know that we're working together, maybe we could pretend to be on their side, figure out what their plan is, tell it to you guys, then take them down," She said.

" Do you think it's stupid?" Rachel asked.

" No, that's a great plane," I said.

" Cool, we're gonna go try to do that, hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow," Rebeca said.

" Good luck," I said.

They flashed out the door.

" How do we know we can trust them?" Benny asked.

" We don't have a choice, plus I have a feeling that they wont," I said.

" Another Schick feeling, my grandmother says their never wrong," Benny said.

" And I think we can trust Jesse too," I said.

" Schick feeling," Benny said.

" Yeah," I said.

I Looked over at Jane who had fallen asleep again, on the couch. I picked her up and put her on her bed. Then I flashed back down stairs, then walked over by the couch. Then I felt a blast of wind moving towards us, as we got pushed back on the couch.

" Lets talk," I heard a voice say that still puts shivers up my spine.

I almost forgot that everyone left but Jesse. I looked over at Benny, who was as tense as me.

" Oh relax, if I was gonna kill you I would have done it in the graveyard," Jesse said.

Jesse was right. I hate to say it, but Jesse what right.

" Look you don't know it yet, but something gonna happen to you, well you'll find out, I can't tell you now, but only a few people know what. But your gonna need my help, and this isn't something you can just run away from, you don't know yet but, you'll find out soon enough," Jesse before smirking and walking away.

" What dose he mean by that," Benny asked.

" I don't know, but the Council, and your grandma are acting that way too," I said.

" Yeah, something weird is going on in Whitechaple," Benny said.

" Well, something weirder," I said.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, their will be a new chapter up by tonight hopefully! This story is not going to end like you think!**

**But it isn't even halfway over!  
**


	15. Weird Part 2

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 15 Weird Part 2  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" We need to talk to your grandma," I said.

" Can't, she's at some magic convention," Benny said.

" So we're going to have to figure out what is going on, how to stop like 20 super powerful Vampires and Werewolves, how to stop the evil doubles, why everyone is acting weird around us, and why they are talking about us like we're going to change, by are self's?" I asked.

" I can't believe that were on our own," Benny said.

" We're not alone, we have are friends," I said.

" Yeah," Benny sighed.

" But the part that troubles me, is what Jesse said," I said.

" Yeah, but we can't worry about that later, we need to focus on, well, you know," Benny said.

" Yeah, good thing we have our friends," I said.

" I just hope we're good enough to take them down," Benny said.

" Yeah, me too," I said.

I was trying to register what Jesse said. I mean, it didn't make any since. How does he know something is gonna happen to us, change us, to were we needed his help. I mean, he couldn't even tell us what. But maybe he doesn't wants us to know exactly what will happen. Or maybe he's just trying to scare us. Yeah, that's gotta be it right? Ugh, I'm not even fooling myself.

"Ethan," Benny yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

" What?" I said, shaking my head.

" Dude are you okay?" Benny asked.

" Yeah, yeah, super," I said.

My head hurt, and a was hungry, well thirsty, and a little dizzy, but other than that, supper. I just tripped for no reason, well it might have been because I was dizzy. Benny put his hand out to help me up. As soon as I touched it my eyes glazed over in a white cloud.

* * *

**Flash**

I saw a picture of me and Benny.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a picture of Jane.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a map with a star of fire.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a blue and silver orb.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw everyone in the graveyard.**  
**

**Flash **

I saw myself having a vision without touching anything.**  
**

**Flash**

I saw a tombstone.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw Rory about to cry.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a picture of Jesse.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a big explosion of light.

* * *

I pulled out of my vision feeling very dizzy with my head killing me. I must have gotten overloaded again. I look over and saw that Benny had fallen too.

" Benny are you dizzy," I asked.

" Yeah, for like 5 minutes," Benny replied.

" And is your head killing you," I asked.

" Yeah, for like 5 minutes," Benny answered confused, before we both passed out.

* * *

**Around 8 A.M.**

**Benny's POV  
**

I woke up at the same time as Ethan, feeling much better. I heard the girls walk in. They came into the living room wearing cheerleader outfits. I couldn't even enjoy it, I was to concerned about what had just happened. Erica pulled me on the couch, and we started making out. Maybe it could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Sarah's POV  
**

I saw Ethan, and atomically new something was wrong. What had happened? Had Jesse messed with them? I looked over at Jesse who was sitting in the kitchen smirking, when I gave him a death glare, he stopped. He gave me a _hit a nerve face_. Was that his 3 favorite words or something, well at least he didn't say it. I looked back at Ethan who was, as far as I could tell, thinking about something. It could be important, maybe I should as him about it. Ethan looked up at me and gave me his signature lopsided smile. I started to melt, and forgot about asking him about what he was thinking, I just jumped on the couch and started kissing him. As soon as are lips touched sparks started flying, like they did every time, and he started to kiss me back. I didn't even care that Jesse, Benny and Erica are in the room, I just didn't want to stop. I grabbed Ethan and flashed him up to his room, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I was kissing Benny till I heard foot steps of someone coming down the stairs.

" Ethan," Jane said in a sleepy voice.

" He's up stairs," Jesse said, which startled me.

Oh great, Ethan and Sarah get to have a good time while we get stuck babysitting.

" Hey Jane, wanna watch Dusk while we wait for your brother?" I said.

If I get stuck babysitting, I'm gonna at least get to do something I like.

" Sure," Jane said running to the couch.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Wow, I think I'm in love, nothing could ruin this. But some did because my eyes glazed over in a white cloud.

* * *

**Flash  
**

I saw a picture of me and Benny.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a map with a star of fire.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw a blue and silver orb.**  
**

**Flash  
**

I saw Sarah and me kissing.

* * *

In a lot of my visions stuff has been repeating lately. I wonder why. Sarah brought her lips to mine again. Well I don't think I need to know now, it can wait.

* * *

**Evil Ethan's POV**

" I agree, if we work together we can crush thous geeks twice as fast," I said with a smirk.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! New chapter by Tomorrow night! Enjoy!**


	16. Not A Jerk?

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 16 Not A Jerk?  
**

**Erica's POV  
**

Man babysitting is hard, I don't know how Sarah does-

" Rory," Benny said.

" What?" I said.

" I used a spell to transport Rory to India, and forgot to bring him back," Benny said.

" Well, bring him back," I said.

" Telllaports de reveaports Europeo de Indiaoa waaoa Rory," Benny said, and their was a blue smoke and Rory appeared.

" Thanks dude," Rory said.

" No prob," Benny said.

" Hey where's Ethan?" Rory asked.

" Up stairs with Sarah," Benny said smiling.

" Oh," Rory said.

" Hey, I think I'm gonna ask Della out on a date," Rory said.

" You get a date," I said," yeah, like that's gonna happen,".

" Della's in to Star Wars," Benny said.

" Maybe you do have a shot," I said.

" I hope she says yes," Rory said.

" Hope who says yes?" Ethan said, as he and Sarah flashed down the stairs.

" Dude your shirt," Rory said.

" Dammit, be right back," Ethan said, as went upstairs to flip his shirt then came back down.

" I'm gonna ask Della out," Rory said proudly.

" Good luck," Ethan and Sarah said at the same time.

" Hey where's Jane," Ethan said.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I looked around, where was Jane? Oh crap, I didn't see Jesse either.

" Jane," I said calmly, trying not freak out.

I rushed into the kitchen, hoping she was their, and she was, with Jesse. I didn't make any noise, so they didn't notice me. Jesse was talking to Jane, but not like he normally talks. He was actually acting nice, maybe Jesse's not as bad of a guy as we thought. Maybe he just wants people to think he's a jerk. I just can't believe my eyes. Everyone joined me, their mouths hung open in shock.

" Ethan," Jane said, running over to give me a hug.

Jesse looked like he had just been caught doing the worst thing on Earth. His face was like,_ man I'm never gonna live that down_. Everyone was in shock, including Jesse.

" Was Jesse just nice to someone?" Erica said.

" No I wasn't," Jesse said in a rude way, trying to cover up the truth, but I wasn't buying it.

" Yeah, you were," Erica snapped at him.

" Why would I be nice to that little brat," Jesse said, but I still didn't believe him.

Jane started to cry, and ran into the other room.

" Congratulations, you made an 8 year old cry," Sarah said, before storming off.

Jesse stormed off in the other direction. I followed him, to my sisters room. I took out my phone, which I modified to show vampires on camera, and started to record him, just in case he acted nice.

" I'm sorry I called you a brat," Jesse said.

Wow, I can't believe he doesn't want anyone to know he's nice.

" Why did you?" Jane asked.

" Because, I didn't become king of the vampires by being nice," Jesse said before walking off.

Wow, he actually is nice, but acts like a jerk. That's new.

" We've got a huge problem," Rebeca said from the door.

I rushed down to see what was wrong.

" What," I said.

" The evil doubles are working with Amanda and the others, and now Jesse has an evil double," Rebeca yell, clearly freaking out.

" Crap," Everyone, including Jesse said.

" Are you sure?" I said.

" 100%," she replied.

" Crap," everyone said again.

" Look, we can do this, all we need is a plan," I said.

" What the geek said, and a good one," Jesse added.

" Yeah, but have to we kill ourselves," Benny asked.

" Wait, we don't need a plan," I said.

" What?" Everyone yelled.

" We work better when we wing it," I said.

" What?" Everyone yelled again.

" Think about it, when we fought that demon, we had no idea what to do, but we caught it, but the next week at prom, when we had a plan, we failed," I said.

" He's right," Sarah said.

" Duh," Benny said," it's Ethan, he's always right,".

" But we do come up with a plan while we are fighting, that always works," Rory said.

" You mean, I come up with a plan that works," I said.

" Ya, ya, ya, but we have a plan," Rory said.

" No we make one, while we wing it," I said.

" Oh, I get it now," Rory said.

" So, what do we do?" Erica asked.

" What we've been doing, wait for them to attack," I said.

" Got it," She said.

" Hey wanna play a game up stairs?" Rory asked.

" Sure," Erica, Benny, Sarah, and I said, as we went up stairs, or so they thought.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I sat down under the stairs, next to Rebeca, while the others went into the kitchen, or upstairs.

" Hey," She said.

" Hey," I said.

" Jesse, why do you act like a jerk," She said.

" Because, you don't get to be king of all the vampires, by being nice, or yourself," I said.

" You sound like thous jerks that turned us, everyone of us," She said.

" I learned how to become Jesse Black from them," I said.

" I liked Horces Black better," She said.

" Yeah, I miss that me too," I said.

" Do you miss you brother, James, and your sister, Courtney," She asked.

" A lot," I said.

Everything went quite.

* * *

**Flash back**

** Whitechaple 1615  
**

" Can we go home?" Courtney cried.

" Sure," I said.

" I hate that jerk," She cried.

" I know you do, lets go home," I said.

" I got James," Rebeca said.

" Thanks Rebeca, your the best," I said.

" Thanks," she said, twirling her hair.

We started to walk down the street. After about 5 minutes of silence, I feel a gush of wind push everyone into an ally. Courtney and Rebeca started to scream, while 2 dark figures approached us.

" Lets drain thous 2, and keep thous 2," A deep dark voice said, who I now know was Andrew.

" Sounds like a plan," The other guy said, who I now know is Mark.

They started walking towards us fangs bared. Everyone's heart was racing. In 5 seconds they were draining James and Courtney. We started running but went to a dead end.

" Aw, their fighters, lets take them to Max," Andrew said with a smirk.

I through a punch at Andrew, which broke my hand.

" We better ruff them up a bit first," Mark said as he punched me in the chest.

Everything went black. Then next day we woke up next to Amanda and the others, with someone looking over us.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**

My eyes returned to their normal color. No wonder Jesse acts like a jerk, he thinks he's needs to. I don't know how I had a vision without touching him, but I'm glad I did. I no it was wrong for us to be spying on Jesse, but it was for a good reason, now we no that he just acts like a Jerk. Maybe if he knew we knew it was an act, he would be himself.

" What thous guys did to you was wrong," I said causing him to jump.

* * *

**New Chapter Up By Friday! Go MBAV! Please REVIEW!  
**


	17. Date Of A Lifetime?

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 17 Date Of A Lifetime?  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Hasn't anyone ever told you not to spy on people," Jesse said shocked.

" Yeah, and we feel bad about it, but we had a good reason," I said.

" What," Jesse asked.

" We wanted to," I said, in a high pitched voice.

" And we don't trust you," Sarah said.

" Ugh," he sighed," wait, how did you know about what happened to us, if I didn't say it aloud ".

" Vision," I said.

" Wait, but you didn't touch him, you didn't touch anyone," Benny said.

" I know, it's weird," I said.

Everyone went silent. We all looked around at each other.

" What happened in your vision?" Sarah asked.

" It was like, well, um, long story short, Jesse's not a jerk, he just acts like one, and vampires used to be MEAN," I said, almost yelling the mean part.

" Used to?" Everyone said.

" Meaner," I said.

" Well, can you not act like a jerk," Sarah asked Jesse.

" I guess, but I'm not at school, do you know what would happen if I was nice to my flock, I wouldn't have one," Jesse said, not smirking for once.

" So you acted like a jerk, so you could be a powerful vampire, sorta like a king?" Rory asked.

" Dude, were you paying attention?" Benny asked.

" Not really," Rory said.

We all rolled our eyes at Rory, maybe working with Jesse wouldn't be so bad, oh wait, I forgot, their is like 20 vamps and wolves trying to kill us, plus are evil doubles, well, at least I'll get to be with Sarah. That reminds me...

" Hey Sarah, can we talk," I said," in privet,".

" Sure," She said walking up to my room.

She sat on my bed as I closed the door.

" What?" she asked.

" I-I was wondering if you wanted to go on a d-d-date, tonight," I stuttered.

Oh crap, did I just stutter?

" Yes," She said, kissing me.

" We broke apart hearing clapping coming from down stairs, then someone whistled .

" Stupid supper hearing," I mumbled, as Sarah started laughing.

She grabbed my shirt, and started to kiss me again.

* * *

**Erica's POV  
**

" Finely," Benny and I said at the same time.

I'm so happy for Sarah, but I wish I was going on a date, I mean, what if Benny was just using me to 'do it'? I mean he does think that he's a player, but ugh, I love him. I love him. What if he only likes me, what if-

" Hey Erica, you know how were together, but haven't went out on a date yet?" Benny said.

" Yeah," I said nervously.

" I was, you know, thinking we could go on one Sunday maybe," Benny said, just as nervously as I had.

Maybe, he is the one. No, he's a geeks, but I was too. Ugh, whatever.

" Yes," I yelled.

Wow, way to blow it.

" Great," Benny said," oh and Erica,".

" Yeah" I replied.

" I-I love you," Benny stuttered.

" I love you too," I said, pulling Benny towards me.

* * *

**Sarah's POV 6:00 P.M.**

" How do I look," I said to Erica, spinning around.

This was the 10TH dress I tried on, it had to be perfect, it had to be. The dress was pink, strapless, knee length, and had a nice sparkle to it. I thought it looked gorgeous.

" Perfect," Erica said," just perfect,".

" Great," I yelled," help me do my hair and makeup,".

We busted out laughing.

" Wow, that geeks jaw is gonna hit the floor," Erica said laughing.

" He's not a geek," I replied still laughing.

**Boom! **

" Oh crap that came from Ethan's room," I said, before we rushed to Ethan's door.

* * *

**Ethan's POV 6:00 P.M.**

" Dude, just let me," Benny pleaded.

" No," I yelled.

" PLEEEEEEEE- ," Benny started.

" Fine," I yelled.

" Clothesthes de suptrems chanus," Benny muttered.

In seconds I was dressed in a very stylish outfit, a white V-neck and some black skinny jeans, with a dress shirt.

" Wow, no lighting," I teased.

I could hear the girls laughing in another room, man Sarah has the cutest laugh. She is just so perfect, her smile, her personalty, her everything, she is just perfect. I'm so glad we get to spend the rest of our lives, well, forever together, you know the whole immortality thing.

**Boom!**

I was interrupted from my thoughts. I looked around to see my room destroyed.

" What happened?" I yelled as Sarah and Erica entered the room.

" Look don't worry," Benny said," I'll fix it while your on your date,".

" Yeah, and I'll help," Erica said.

" Um, I not sure that's a good-," I said," wow S-S-Sarah, you l-l-look b-b-beautiful,".

" Thanks," Sarah said, twirling her hair.

" What, what was I talking about?" I asked.

" Your date," Benny said.

" And you better get going," Erica added, pushing us to the door.

" Later," Benny said.

" Bye," Erica said, as she and Benny fished pushing us out the door.

" Wow, they really wanted us to leave," I said.

" Yeah," Sarah replied.

We started to walk down the sidewalk, staring into each others eyes. That lasted for about a second, then I was kicked into a tree.

* * *

**Can't wait for the season finale of MBAV, but I'm that it wont be coming on for a while. :(  
**

**But In the spirit of tomorrow, tell me who is your favorite character on the show, Mines Ethan, because he is so hot, and nice, and hot!  
**

**Please post in a review, may the best character win!  
**


	18. Interruptions

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 19 Uh-Oh!  
**

**Jesse's POV  
**

" You got jumped by your evil doubles, went to a restaurant looking like that, no offense, and told off the Vampire Council?" Erica said from another room.

" You told off the Council," I said entering the room.

" On accident," Ethan said," but it has been very stressful, confusing and hectic, I mean we just pissed off the Council, have 20 Vamps and Wolves trying to kill us, not to mention our evil doubles,".

" Your right, this whole week has been a mess," Benny said.

Just then their was a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Ethan yelled.

" Guess," Anastasia hissed.

Everything went silent.

" I need to talk to Ethan, Benny, and Jesse," Anastasia hissed.

" Are you asking?" Benny asked.

" No," She hissed.

We walked out side, to find Anastasia, one other member of the Council who's name I forgot, and Anastassia's body guards.

" Lets go to the Council room to talk," She said madly, probably because she had to come get us.

" Do we have-," Benny started before being cut off by Ethan.

" Of course," Ethan said in a _sorry for telling you off_ voice.

We flew to the Council room.

" Stay outside till I call you," She hissed at Ethan and Benny.

I walked into the council room.

" I know you know about Morgan and Weir," Anastasia whispered.

" I do," I replied.

" Well I think the should learn from us," She Whispered so they couldn't hear.

" You would make them something their not," I yelled.

" So," She replied.

" Look, they have been through a lot and are confused, why don't you just leave them alone?" I asked.

" Because, of how valuable they are," She replied.

" Their just kids right now," I said.

" I know, but they'll grow up fast," she said," if they need to,".

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" You'll see," She said smirking,"you're dismissed,"

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

" Your turn," Anastasia called as Jesse walked out of the room.

We walked into the room, not knowing what to expect.

" Hello Ethan, Benny," she said sweetly.

Really wasn't expecting that.

" Hi?" I replied.

" Hey?" Benny said.

" Would you like to sit down?" She asked sweetly.

Oh great, another weird thing that doesn't make any since, or fit with anything else that has happened.

" You seem nervous," She said.

We didn't say anything, we were shocked, and scared.

" Look we're leaving," Jesse said walking into the room.

" Where are my guards," She yelled.

" Taking a nap," Jesse said.

" Look, we need to talk," She yelled st us.

" Your done talking," he said smirking.

" But hey need my help," She said.

" They can get it from me, or his grandma," he replied.

" We are not through," she yelled as we walked out of the room.

We saw her guards starting to wake up.

" Run," Jesse said.

We ran to my house.

" I think we lost them," Benny said.

" I hope we did," I said.

" Well lets go inside before they find us," Jesse said.

" Good idea," I said.

We walked inside.

" What happened?" Sarah asked.

" Nothing," Jesse, Benny, and I all said in high pitched voices.

" I don't wanna know," Erica and Sarah said at the same time," but you guys are okay, right?".

" Yeah, we're awesome," I said.

" Good, we figured you would get hurt," Erica said.

" Thanks for the support," Jesse said sarcastically.

" Real mature Jesse, oh, and Ethan you might wanna change," Erica said.

" Yeah, plus I need to read about-," I said before being cut off by Erica.

" Don't care, Spock," Erica said, before covering up her mouth.

" You just," Rory started.

" No, I didn't," She whined.

" Yes, you did," Rory said.

" No, I-," Erica yelled, before being cut off by Jesse.

" You watch 'Star Trek'," Jesse said.

" You know what 'Star Trek' is?" Erica and Rory asked, shocked.

" No, I just, yes, but don't tell anyone I watched the old version," Jesse confessed.

" And you watched it," They shouted again.

" Yes," He sighed.

" Well you Benny, Rory, and Erica can watch ' Star Trek', while I go change and read about the supernatural history of Whitechaple," I said laughing, as I walked up to my room.

" Ah, I got nothing better to do," I heard Jesse say, when I was walking up the stairs.

I changed into cloths that weren't ripped, after I got to my room, then picked up a book.

" History of Whitechaple," I said.

Maybe their something that will help us in hear.

" Chapter 1, Our Town Founder," I said, as I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

**Flash**

**Whitechaple 1615  
**

" The town was founded by the Black and Morgan families, but the Morgan family has been edited out off the story. A decade later, after Alex Morgan died, it is believed to have a been a supernatural war among several flocks and packs," I said, reading the book out loud, without trying to.

" A war broke out among us, taring us apart, making us turn on each other, just for a taste of power. Alex and I were the strongest out of the 7 of us, and with Alex dead, they all tried to team up against me, well except for Rebeca, who tried to make piece. For 50 years the supernatural star was a battle ground, till the council commanded us to stop, at that time the Council had a weapon that could suck the life out of any vampire that defied them, so we obeyed. Everyone new that the fighting would start again, but not everyone knew what Alex did before he died," I heard Jesse's voice in my head.

I saw pictures of what Jesse said as it happened.

" Urethrae, purrera, treea futreerar," An unfamiliar voice said in Latin.

* * *

I dropped the book out of my hand, when I returned to present time. I was in there for hours, but it seemed like minutes. It was 9:00 A.M. on Sunday already, but I didn't care, so what I lost 12 hours, I'm immortal. Urethrae, purrera, treea futreerar. That's Latin for unstoppable, pure, the future. Man, I need to talk to Benny.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, technical problems, stupid storm. New chapter will be up by Friday!****  
**


	19. Uh-Oh!

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 19 Uh-Oh!  
**

**Jesse's POV  
**

" You got jumped by your evil doubles, went to a restaurant looking like that, no offense, and told off the Vampire Council?" Erica said from another room.

" You told off the Council," I said entering the room.

" On accident," Ethan said," but it has been very stressful, confusing and hectic, I mean we just pissed off the Council, have 20 Vamps and Wolves trying to kill us, not to mention our evil doubles,".

" Your right, this whole week has been a mess," Benny said.

Just then their was a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Ethan yelled.

" Guess," Anastasia hissed.

Everything went silent.

" I need to talk to Ethan, Benny, and Jesse," Anastasia hissed.

" Are you asking?" Benny asked.

" No," She hissed.

We walked out side, to find Anastasia, one other member of the Council who's name I forgot, and Anastassia's body guards.

" Lets go to the Council room to talk," She said madly, probably because she had to come get us.

" Do we have-," Benny started before being cut off by Ethan.

" Of course," Ethan said in a _sorry for telling you off_ voice.

We flew to the Council room.

" Stay outside till I call you," She hissed at Ethan and Benny.

I walked into the council room.

" I know you know about Morgan and Weir," Anastasia whispered.

" I do," I replied.

" Well I think the should learn from us," She Whispered so they couldn't hear.

" You would make them something their not," I yelled.

" So," She replied.

" Look, they have been through a lot and are confused, why don't you just leave them alone?" I asked.

" Because, of how valuable they are," She replied.

" Their just kids right now," I said.

" I know, but they'll grow up fast," she said," if they need to,".

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" You'll see," She said smirking,"you're dismissed,"

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

" Your turn," Anastasia called as Jesse walked out of the room.

We walked into the room, not knowing what to expect.

" Hello Ethan, Benny," she said sweetly.

Really wasn't expecting that.

" Hi?" I replied.

" Hey?" Benny said.

" Would you like to sit down?" She asked sweetly.

Oh great, another weird thing that doesn't make any since, or fit with anything else that has happened.

" You seem nervous," She said.

We didn't say anything, we were shocked, and scared.

" Look we're leaving," Jesse said walking into the room.

" Where are my guards," She yelled.

" Taking a nap," Jesse said.

" Look, we need to talk," She yelled st us.

" Your done talking," he said smirking.

" But hey need my help," She said.

" They can get it from me, or his grandma," he replied.

" We are not through," she yelled as we walked out of the room.

We saw her guards starting to wake up.

" Run," Jesse said.

We ran to my house.

" I think we lost them," Benny said.

" I hope we did," I said.

" Well lets go inside before they find us," Jesse said.

" Good idea," I said.

We walked inside.

" What happened?" Sarah asked.

" Nothing," Jesse, Benny, and I all said in high pitched voices.

" I don't wanna know," Erica and Sarah said at the same time," but you guys are okay, right?".

" Yeah, we're awesome," I said.

" Good, we figured you would get hurt," Erica said.

" Thanks for the support," Jesse said sarcastically.

" Real mature Jesse, oh, and Ethan you might wanna change," Erica said.

" Yeah, plus I need to read about-," I said before being cut off by Erica.

" Don't care, Spock," Erica said, before covering up her mouth.

" You just," Rory started.

" No, I didn't," She whined.

" Yes, you did," Rory said.

" No, I-," Erica yelled, before being cut off by Jesse.

" You watch 'Star Trek'," Jesse said.

" You know what 'Star Trek' is?" Erica and Rory asked, shocked.

" No, I just, yes, but don't tell anyone I watched the old version," Jesse confessed.

" And you watched it," They shouted again.

" Yes," He sighed.

" Well you Benny, Rory, and Erica can watch ' Star Trek', while I go change and read about the supernatural history of Whitechaple," I said laughing, as I walked up to my room.

" Ah, I got nothing better to do," I heard Jesse say, when I was walking up the stairs.

I changed into cloths that weren't ripped, after I got to my room, then picked up a book.

" History of Whitechaple," I said.

Maybe their something that will help us in hear.

" Chapter 1, Our Town Founder," I said, as I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

**Flash**

**Whitechaple 1615  
**

" The town was founded by the Black and Morgan families, but the Morgan family has been edited out off the story. A decade later, after Alex Morgan died, it is believed to have a been a supernatural war among several flocks and packs," I said, reading the book out loud, without trying to.

" A war broke out among us, taring us apart, making us turn on each other, just for a taste of power. Alex and I were the strongest out of the 7 of us, and with Alex dead, they all tried to team up against me, well except for Rebeca, who tried to make piece. For 50 years the supernatural star was a battle ground, till the council commanded us to stop, at that time the Council had a weapon that could suck the life out of any vampire that defied them, so we obeyed. Everyone new that the fighting would start again, but not everyone knew what Alex did before he died," I heard Jesse's voice in my head.

I saw pictures of what Jesse said as it happened.

" Urethrae, purrera, treea futreerar," An unfamiliar voice said in Latin.

* * *

I dropped the book out of my hand, when I returned to present time. I was in there for hours, but it seemed like minutes. It was 9:00 A.M. on Sunday already, but I didn't care, so what I lost 12 hours, I'm immortal. Urethrae, purrera, treea futreerar. That's Latin for unstoppable, pure, the future. Man, I need to talk to Benny.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, technical problems, stupid storm. New chapter will be up by Friday!****  
**


	20. What's Wrong With Me?

**RE-BITTEN **

**Chapter 20 What's Wrong With Me?  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Benny! Benny! Benny!," I yelled running down stairs.

" What dude," Benny yelled from in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, where everyone was.

" Why aren't you ready for school?" Sarah asked.

" School!" I yelled.

" Yeah, it started in like 1 hour ago," Erica said.

" We would have got you, but you looked busy," Sarah said.

" In silver-eye land," Benny teased.

" What?" I said, flashing up stairs.

I changed and flashed down stairs.

" Forgot it was Monday?" Jane asked, walking down the stairs.

" Sorta," I said," well lets go, before we get detention,".

" Okay, okay don't get your fangs in a twist," Benny said laughing," wow, that sounded like Ethan,".

" I never-," I started," I guess your right,".

" Knew it,"

" Sorry to burst you bubble, but we're late already," Jane yelled.

" Yeah," I said before flashing off, to drop Jane off.

* * *

**School**

I ran to my locker, followed by Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, and Jesse.

" Your late," Vice Principle Stern said, " that means detention,".

Wow, just because we stop him from killing all the vampires, and other supernaturals, in Whitechaple, and sucked his powers into the Lucifractor, leaving him mortal, after he almost killed us in a supernatural explosion, he hates us. Come on it's been a week, get over it.

" Hold a grudge," Jesse said, flashing his fangs, then walking off.

" You want a week?" Stern yelled.

" Not gonna go anyway," Jesse yelled.

" And as for you," Stern started, turning towards us.

" We're sorry, we had an emergency," I said calmly.

" You get a week for being late," He said," and a month for what happened last Thursday,".

" That's not fair," Erica hissed.

" Life's not fair," He replied, before walking off.

" Why can't he just get over it?" I asked.

" He's stubborn," Benny replied.

The bell rang, and we all walked off to class.

2nd Period is History, but at least we all have it together. We walked to our desk, which are right next to each other.

" Okay class, today we will be learning about Myths and Legend of Whitechaple from the 1600's, when Whitechaple was founded," Mr. G said," does anyone know what year it was, Ethan,".

" Well the Black family created a Church in 1615, but not in till October that year did their son, Horces Black, who was believed to be a Vampire, killed his parents, founded the town, and named it Black's Church, but the town was also founded by Alex Morgan, who was believed to be a werewolf. Alex Morgan was killed by Horces Black in 1618, causing him to be lost from the story," I replied.

" How do you know that?" Mr. G said.

" Wikipedia," I lied.

" Okay, so Mr. Morgan just described what we were going to talk about today, so please take out your books, I guess," He told the class," Sarah would you please read?".

" Sure," She replied," Legends Of Time: Whitechaple October 1, 1615, Horces Black walked down the street with Rebeca Cameron and Alex Morgan,".

As soon as she started talking, I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

**Flash**

**Whitechaple October 1, 1615**

" What should we do?" Horces/Jesse said.

" I do not know, but I can not keep up this act much longer," Rebeca said.

" Maybe we could make a place where supernaturals could live in peace, not just for us, but for everyone," Alex said.

" That would be nice, to be surrounded by people, or vampires, just like us," Rebeca said.

" Yes but would, you know who, let us," Horces said.

" Why do you care what he thinks?" Alex asked.

" That's easy for you to say, you don't know him, plus your the leader in your pack," Horces replied.

" Their is a council for our kind, that moves from establishment to establishment, punishing our kind for crimes," Rebeca said.

" A council?" Alex asked.

" Yes," Horces replied, shaking," and Max said not to get on their bad side,".

" I fear Max, and so do the others," Rebeca replied.

" Others?" Alex asked.

" Their is about 16 of us total," Rebeca replied," 31 if you count the wolves, and he wants you,".

" Me," Alex said.

They walked into a church run by the Black family.

" Mom, Dad," Horces yelled.

" Yes dear," Horces mother replied.

" I was wondering if-," Horces started.

" Ouch," Horces mother screamed.

" Mom," Horces yelled.

Horces mother had cut her hand on the cross her and her husband were hanging. Horces's fangs came out, causing his father to jump back and cut his hand. Horces tried to fight it but could not.

" I am so sorry," Horces said as he made his was to drain his mother.

" Horces, you can fight it," Alex yelled, holding back Rebeca.

" I am trying," Horces yelled," but it is not working,"

Horces drained his mother and father. Blood stained the church. Horces started to cry.

" What did I do?" Horces whispered," what did I become?".**  
**

**Flash  
**

**Whitechaple October 2, 1615  
**

Horces, Rebeca, and Alex were walking down the street. A twig cracked underneath a strangers foot. They all turned around to find a guy named Max.

" Max," Rebeca said.

" What do you want?" Alex said politely.

" You 3," He said," well just you, they already belong to me,".

" They do not belong to anyone," Alex said," and neither do I,".

" Trust me, you do," He replied as about 50 men circled them.

Rebeca backed up into Horces arms.

" I heard about your plan for a town," He said, smirking," and I like it. I think that you should have a town, considering how power you will be, but before you do that you will need a flock. Go choose a couple dozen people, change them, then come to the warehouse,".

" He's gonna let us build a town," Horces said.

" Yes, but you have to change people," Alex said.

" But I do not want to," Horces said.

" I do not think it was an option," Alex said.

**Flash**

**Whitechaple October 5, 1615  
**

" You have a flock, you have a town, your set for success, but remember, you belong to me," Max said.

" Yes," Horces replied.

" No you can not tell me to kill someone," Rebeca yelled," I wont,".

" Then die," Max said.

" No," Horces yelled, grabbing a stake, and jumping Max.

They wrestled on the ground, till Horces won, not because he was stronger, but because he was fighting for the right reasons.**  
**

**Flash**

* * *

The bell rang causing me to snap out of my vision. I don't know what's going on with me. First I found out, a week ago, that I can get into peoples heads, now I can have a vision when I touch something, or when I don't. Something is happening, and I and I think that it's bigger than just us.

* * *

**Can't wait for season 3, but I hate the huge cliffhanger! But I'm so excited to find out what happened. Anyway please review! New Chapter by tomorrow hopefully.  
**

**P.S. Sorry this one was late couldn't stop thing about the last episode!  
**


	21. Cutie

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 21 Cutie  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Oh crap, I just had a vision in the middle of class. I hope no one saw.

" Um Ethan, do you need to go to the nurse, you don't look so hot," Mr. G said.

" No, I'm fine," I said, walking to the door.

" Ethan" Sarah said.

" Yeah," I replied.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" Yeah, just a vision," I whispered.

" What did you see?" She asked," wait, what did you touch?".

" I'm not- ," Ethan replied," nothing,".

" Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

" Yeah, positive," I lied.

I don't like lying, but I just don't know what to say. I feel so confused. Well I could just tell the truth. She stared into my eyes. I need to tell her the truth.

" No, I have been having some weird visions lately, but I don't know they mean, and people have been acting weird us, and I'm confused," I said, blurting out the truth.

" About what?" Sarah asked.

" Well about this map with a star of fire on it, and Whitechaple's in the middle," I replied," and Whitechaple in 1615,".

" Who could we ask about it?" Sarah asked.

" I don't know," I replied," oh, i almost forgot, a blue and silver orb,".

" You had a vision about a blue and silver orb?" Sarah asked.

" I know, weird, right?," I asked.

" We need to find someone to talk to," Sarah stated.

" Well, their is only one seer at a time, so that's out of the picture," I replied," and I doubt the Vampire Council could help, so that leaves one person,".

" Mrs. Weir?" Sarah asked.

" No, she's at a magic convention," I answered.

" Then who?" She asked.

" I guess Jesse," I replied.

" I guess," She said," hey I didn't know their was only one seer at a time,".

" Yeah, they are rare," I replied.

The bell rang, causing all the students to go to their next class. We walked down the hall with no sign of Benny, Erica, or Rory. I was late, but I didn't care. I heard foot steeps behind us, causing me to turn around.

" Benny?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer.

" That was weird," Sarah said.

Things went quite. I had a felling we were being watched.

" when was the last time someone was attacked?" I asked.

" Us, on Saturday," She replied.

" It's been too long, their planning something big," I said.

" I know," She said.

" Don't worry, we're stronger than we think, they may be strong, but we can win," I said.

" You stole that from Benny's grandma," Sarah accused.

" Well, someone need to say it, and she's not hear," I said.

" Yeah, I'm just worried," Sarah said.

" About what?" I asked.

" About everything, things are getting so weird," Sarah said.

" I know," I said.

I heard foot steps again.

" Benny?" I asked.

" Erica?" Sarah asked.

Their was no answer.

" I'm sure it was nothing," I said.

" Yeah, nothing," Sarah replied.

The lights went out in the hall.

" Or maybe we need to swing by my locker and pick up a stake," I suggested.

" Yeah," Sarah said.

We were about to run to my locker when we heard more foot steps.

" Rory?" I asked.

" Jesse," Sarah said.

everything went silent.

" Benny?" I asked.

" Close enough," Evil Benny said.

" Oh crap," Sarah and I said at the same time.

Then I started laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" Sarah asked.

" It's just Evil Benny," I said.

" And us," Hannah said coming up behind us.

" Oh crap," We said again.

" Hey Ethan, why don't you join us?" Hannah asked.

" Um, no thanks," I said.

" Too bad, your cute," Hannah said.

" But he's a vampire, he's not cute," Jacob said," You should go for someone more your type, like a werewolf,".

" I don't care what he is, he's gonna be mine," Hanna said.

" Let her like who she wants," Zayn said.

" Yeah," Chris said.

" Thank you," Hannah said.

" But he's a vampire," Logan said.

" Thank you," Jacob said.

" Look, lets stake this slut, and talk to this hot guy," Hannah said.

" Who you calling a slut, you dumb dog," Sarah said.

" That's it, you dumb blood sucker," Hannah yelled.

Jesse and his flock walked around the corner, right as Sarah started to fight Hannah.

" You know that's not how to kill a werewolf," Jesse teased.

" You slut," Sarah yelled.

" You bitch," Hannah yelled.

" Hey Hannah, still a bitch," Jesse said.

" Hey Jesse, still a jackass," Hannah said, pushing Sarah down.

Sarah was up in 2 seconds.

" Look Hannah, we did what we came hear for, lets go," Jacob said.

" Fine," Hannah said, " you don't know what's coming to you, latter cutie,".

They ran to their classes, except for Evil Benny, he ran home.

" Did she just call him cutie?" Trent said.

" Yeah, I think she did," A vampire joked.

" Lets go to class," Sarah said.

" Why don't you break the rules," Trent said.

The vampire in me wanted to hurt him, then ditch, but I can keep my self in check.

" Why don't you go to hell," Sarah said, before we flashed off to go talk to Benny.

* * *

**In case you forgot who Hannah, Jacob, Zayn, Logan, and Chris are: check chapter 7 Why Us?  
**


	22. I Hate It When I'm In Dentention

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 22 I Hate It When I'm In Detention Because Of Supernatural Things, And Someone Tries To Kill The Vice Principal!  
**

**Sarah's POV  
**

" Mrs. Fox, Mr. Morgan, you late you better have a good excuse," Mr. Humphrey said, as we walked into the class.

" We do, but we can't tell you," Ethan mumbled, too low for Mr. Humphrey to hear," plus you wouldn't believe us,".

" What was that?" Mr. Humphrey said.

" Nothing, we don't have an excuse," Ethan replied.

" Mrs. Fox?" He asked.

" No excuse," I sighed.

" Well, maybe you can come up with one in detention," He replied.

" Yes," We both said.

" Yes what?" He asked.

" Yes sir," We answered.

We sat down in our seats, waiting for class to be over. Wow, if we keep getting detention like this, will be their till Christmas.

* * *

**Lunch**

" Why were you late to class?" Benny asked as soon as I sat down.

" Hey, where's Ethan?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

" Over their talking to Jesse," Benny said.

" Now, spill," Erica commanded.

" Well," I started, just then, Ethan sat down at the table," hey Ethan,".

" Hey Sarah," Ethan said.

" Sarah," Erica yelled.

" Hey Ethan, why were you late to class?" Benny asked.

" Yeah, why were you late to class?" Rory said.

" Don't help," Benny said.

" Well, we got jumped by evil you, and some wolves," I said.

" Wolves, as in werewolves," Benny asked.

" Duh," Ethan said.

" I hate that stupid dog," I yelled.

" Not even gonna ask," Benny said.

The bell rang.

" Later Sarah, later Erica, see you in detention," Ethan teased.

" Later," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Ethan's POV **

**Detention  
**

" Think about why you in here," Vice Principal Stern said, looking at me," and write it down, so I'll know you regret it,".

" What if we don't," Erica yelled.

" You get another month," Vice Principal Stern said, smirking," use you time wisely,".

Lets see, why am I in hear...

* * *

**Flashback**

**11 Days Ago  
**

_" Ethan, so happy you could make it," Stern said  
_

_" I got tired of looking at dead people," I said._

_" I could think of one I'd like to see," Sarah added.  
_

_" Benny," Stern said, flashing a purple light, gesturing for Benny to come. _

_ Benny walked over to him. We all looked confused.  
_

_" We had a conservation when I caught him in my office", Stern explained," well more of a one-sided conservation. Take care of you friends for me, that's a good boy,".  
_

_Stern walked out of the room. Benny had his back to us so we couldn't see what he was doing.  
_

_" Benny?" I asked.  
_

_Benny turned around, throwing a fireball at us. We all ducked, jumping behind a desk, it barely missed.  
_

_" We have to take Benny out," Jesse said," he's an acceptable loss,".  
_

_" No, he's not," I said, laughing.  
_

_I reached for my phone.  
_

_" What's so funny?" Sarah asked, annoyed.  
_

_I scrolled down till I found the E-mail that said, 'in case of Evil Benny, Open this'. I held up my phone, aiming it at Benny. The phone mumbled some words that I couldn't make out. A magic ball flew out of my phone, knocking Benny out. A spell that knocks Benny out, sweet. I walked over to Benny._

_" Don't hurt me again, Grandma," Benny mumbled.  
_

_Sarah and Jesse looked at me like, 'what the heck?'. I shrugged my shoulders.  
_

_Jesse and Sarah went into the caller, while I went around the back. I walked into the room unnoticed. I hid behind the table._

_" You know," Sarah said, fangs barred," some people can pull of a cape, your not one of them,".  
_

_" Huh, now I see the resemblance," Jesse said, baring his fangs, trying to make Stern mad," spitting old image of old Galen Sinistero, but with a head,".  
_

_" What do you know about him?" Stern asked, confused.  
_

_" I remember how his blood tasted," Jesse gloated, trying to piss him off," even after 200 years,".  
_

_" Wow," Stern said, pissed off," I'm going to enjoy this.  
_

_The Lucifractor hit Jesse and Sarah, as I grabbed on to Stern, entering his mind._

* * *

_**In Stern's Mind**  
_

_" What, What's going on?" Stern yelled.  
_

_" I'm in your mind," I said, smirking.  
_

_" Your stronger than I though, doesn't matter, your still going down," Stern said.  
_

_" Your afraid," I said.  
_

_" No, I not," Stern said.  
_

_" Yes, you are, I can feel it," I said," your just as afraid as you tried to make me, cause you know we can win,".  
_

_" No, I'm doing something no one could accomplish in 200 years," Stern defended.  
_

_" No, that is, you aren't doing anything," I said._

_" Yes, I am," Stern yelled.  
_

_" No, that is," I yelled.  
_

_" Once I absorb the power, I will," Stern replied._

_" No, you won't, you can't handle it,".  
_

_" Yes, I can," Stern yelled._

* * *

_Stern knocked me out of his mind with the Lucifractor. I put the reversal spell I had in my hand, that I got from Benny's grandma __before she _ passed out, on the Lucifractor. Sarah and Jesse were on the floor. I ran to help Sarah.  


_" I can feel the power," Stern said.  
_

_That idiot.  
_

_" Great second date," Sarah said sarcastically._

_" What'd I miss?" Benny asked, walking into the room.  
_

_" You just made it in time for the end, if we don't leave now," I said.  
_

_Benny just stood their.  
_

_" Go! Run! Now!," I yelled.  
_

_We all ran out of the building. A purple blast came out, causing the roof to collapses. I hope the spell worked. The blast flew right past everything, it didn't even knock us out._

* * *

_" We're alive?" Jesse asked, he was weak from being hit by the Lucifractor.  
_

_" Yeah, thanks to what I put on the Lucifractor, right before he tried to wipe out all the vampires in Whitechaple," I said, smiling," but you'll probably be weak for about a week,".  
_

_" So, no fighting or," Jesse said, pausing," biting,".  
_

_" Nope," I said.  
_

_" Well, I guess I can wait a week," Jesse said.  
_

_I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care.  
_

_Anastasia flashed up behind us, followed by Erica and Rory.  
_

_" The-," Anastasia started.  
_

_" Yes," I said," and the Lucifractor is in a, sorta limbo, point is, you'll never see it again, and Stern was drained of his powers, so I think you should let him live,".  
_

_" But, he tried to kill us," Anastasia said.  
_

_" Yes, but you tried to kill us, and we forgave you," I said.  
_

_" Fine," She hissed, " and I guess Jesse can be unbanned from Whitechaple,".  
_

* * *

Now I know what Jesse meant by, 'well, I guess I can wait a week'. Thinking of it sent shivers up my spine.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Last Thursday  
**

_" Do you need our help?" I asked, convinced Jesse wasn't lying._

_" Well, their is one thing you can do for me," Jesse said grabbing my arm, sinking his fangs into it.  
_

_My eyes widened in horror. My vision got cloudy. My mind kept flashing back and fourth between, now and when Jesse bit me the first time. It stopped after only a second, being replaced by pain. All I could think about were the fangs in my skin. My arm burned. I just wish I would die all ready, so the pain would end. The pain went on, for what seemed like eternity, till I passed out._

* * *

I shivered again. Ugh, I don't need to think about that. Actually, being bitten didn't bother me. What bothered me is why? I still don't know why. Well, any way I'm also in hear because of a vision, that lasted for 12 hours, and some werewolves trying to kill us, well Sarah. Hannah is crazy, and has a crush on me. I wounder why she just left. Just then Hannah, and her pack bust through the door.

* * *

**I know this chapter may not seem important, but it is, very, plus I wanted to add my Season 3 idea. New chapter by Friday night! **


	23. How To Kill A Werewolf

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 23 How To Kill A Werewolf  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Hey guys," Hannah said," detention's canceled,".

" Who do you think you are?" Stern asked.

" You'll see," Hannah said," come on guys, let's do what we came hear for,".

" Great," Jacob said," lets be Amanda's bitches, and do her dirty work,".

" Shut up Jacob," Hannah yelled," we are the best, that's why we're doing this,".

" Well, I can't argue with that logic," Jacob bragged.

" Logan, Chris, make sure no one leaves this room, alive," Hannah commanded, smiling," Zane, your with me,".

" Ugh," Jacob hissed.

" Oh, and Jacob," She replied.

" What do you mean alive?" A guy asked.

" Yeah?" A girl asked.

" You'll see," Chris said.

The wolves grew fangs, but not vampire fangs, wolf fangs, and claws. Their eyes grew to a purplish color. Chris walked over to that guy that asked the question, who was freaking out, and I don't blame him.

" Your a-a-a," He started.

" Werewolf," Chris finished.

I just sat their stunned, as Chris took his claws and ripped into his neck. At the sight and smell of blood, my eyes changed into a goldish color, fangs coming out. I have self control around blood, even though I'm only 4 days old. Sadly, Benny doesn't have a much. He has more than Erica though, just not as much as me. I Looked at everyone, they all had their fangs out. They were ripping into more people, which mad me mad. I sorta have anger issues, I just work really hard to not get mad. That's why I'm always so calm, I'm that good, but the last 4 days, it's been getting harder to control. I stood up. I hate it when other people get hurt, especially if it's cause of something supernatural. I ran over to Chris, knocking him into the wall. He jumped back up, growling at me.

" Aw, a vampire that cares about people, how sweet," Chris mocked.

I hissed a him. Their were dead bodies all around me. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have waited so long. I don't know how to kill a werewolf. I can kill a vampire in 5 seconds, but I never learned how to kill a werewolf. In movies people punch them nose, maybe that would work. I punched him in the nose. He growled again.

" Now, you pissed me off," Chris yelled.

I look over at Hannah, who had her arm in Vice Principal Stern's chest. She pulled it out. He fell to the floor.

" Vice Principal Stern?" I asked.

Chris laughed, while kicking me into the wall. Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Benny rushed to my side.

" Now, you pissed all of us off," Sarah said.

" And you don't want to make us mad," Erica added.

" Especially, when your a bitch," Jesse said, walking in the door.

" Let's go," Hannah said," we did what we came for, and I don't want to put up with this Jackass,".

" Aw, miss Alex," Jesse said, causing Hannah to freeze," not that you ever went out, I mean, he was married. Still, you were in love, but he never gave you a second glance,".

" No, he liked me, he was just stuck with that hoe," Hannah snapped.

" Now, you like Ethan, but he has a girlfriend," Jesse said," just like before, and they even look like Alex and Victoria,".

" No, they don't," Hannah yelled.

" Yes, they do," Jesse said, smirking," how does it feel to be rejected twice?".

" Shut up, just shut up," Hannah yelled," You don't know anything,"

" I know Alex never even knew your name," Jesse replied," and he thinks your crazy,".

How did he know that? Oh well, who cares.

" You don't know," Hannah cried, running out of the room, followed by her pack.

" Harsh," Benny said.

" Well, it had to be done," Jesse said," plus that girl is creepy,".

" Yeah," Everyone said.

" On a totally unrelated note, how do you kill a werewolf?" I asked.

" Trent, why don't you and the guys ditch detention," Jesse commanded.

" Sure, I could use a bite," Trent replied.

" Just go," Jesse yelled.

They all left the room.

" Okay, so before I tell you how to kill a werewolf, you need to learn the secret to fighting your best," Jesse said.

" What?" I asked.

" What are you mad about?" Jesse asked," what did they do?"

" They killed people, just to piss us off," I said.

" Hannah hit on my boyfriend," Sarah yelled.

" They jumped us, which caused us to get detention," I replied.

" They just tick me off," Erica said.

" I'm not a dog person," Benny joked.

" Me either," Rory said.

" Well focus your anger on the enemy," Jesse said.

" Got it," We all said.

" Okay, step 1 to fight a werewolf, play with their feeling, make angry," Jesse instructed," Step 2, if they are in wolf form, punch them in the nose. If they are in human form, hit them in the gut. If they are in there half wolf form, find a way to put their claws into their chest. Step 3, find their weakness and use it against them. Step 4, knock the dog on it's back, exposing it's chest. Step 5, take one of your silver daggers on plunge it into it's chest, through it's heart. If your in a hurry, skip to step 5,".

" That's easy enough," I said.

" Yeah, it's simple once you get the hang of it," Jesse said.

I looked around at all the dead bodies.

" We need to stop them, before they hurt anyone else ," I said.

* * *

**New chapter by tomorrow hopefully. Sorry the chapters 2 hours late!  
**


	24. It's A Date

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 24 It's A Date  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" That's your weakness," Jesse said.

" What?" I asked.

" Your weakness," Jesse said," not wanting anybody to get hurt,".

" How is that a weakness?" I asked.

" You get distracted when someone gets hurt, can't think straight," Jesse explained," your anger issues kick in, all you want to do is kill the people that killed your friends, or family, or anyone,".

" How did you know that?" I asked.

" Your just like Alex, Jesse said," a strong fighter, with a good heart. You don't like to fight, you just do it so people don't get hurt. It hurts you when you have to kill, even a vampire. You have anger issues, bit you still keep calm. They only act up when someone hurts your friends or family. Which most of the time is good, except for the fact that is your only weakness. It kills you when someone dies. You would do anything for your friends or family,".

I was stunned, he had just described me perfectly, way too perfectly. That was creepy.

" Wait, Ethan has anger issues," Erica asked.

" Yeah, I'm just really good at hiding them," I answered.

" They know that, that's why they killed all of those people," Jesse said," their trying to mess with you, all of you,".

" How do they know are weaknesses?" Rory asked.

" Rory," We all yelled.

" What?" He asked.

" Because of our evil doubles, you idiot," Erica yelled.

" How was I supposed to know that?" He yelled back.

" Use your brain," Erica started," oh wait, I forgot, you don't have one,".

" I do t-," Rory yelled, flashing to the tree," squirrel,".

" Yeah, you have a brain," She yelled sarcastically.

" I know, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Rory said.

" Do you have a spell to make him smarter?" Erica asked.

" Unfortunately, no," Benny said.

" Hey," Rory yelled.

" Guys, just drop it," I said.

" Fine," Benny, Erica, and Rory yelled.

" Thank you," I said.

" Okay, as I was saying," Jesse said," they know all are weaknesses, and how we fight-,"

" So we're screwed," Erica said.

" No, not necessarily, if we improve our fighting," Jesse replied," don't do what they expect, take them by surprise, and overcome our weaknesses,".

" How do we do that?" Sarah asked.

" Use your weakness to your advantage," Jesse said.

" You lost me," Rory said.

" Your always lost," Erica yelled.

" Am not," Rory yelled.

" Are too," Erica yelled back.

" Stop acting like 5 year old's," Sarah scolded.

" I act mature-," Rory said," squirrel,".

Rory ran into a tree. Same old Rory.

" Seriously, again dude," Benny joked.

" Your an idiot," Erica said.

" Hey," Rory yelled," no, I'm not,".

" Yes, you are," Erica yelled.

" Am not," Rory yelled.

" Are too," Erica yelled back.

" Am not," Rory yelled, showing his fangs.

" Are too," Erica hissed, doing the same.

" Guys," Sarah and I said at the same time.

" What?" They both hissed.

" Drop it," We said.

" Fine," They hissed.

" So, how do you use your weakness as an advantage?" I asked, to change the subject.

" You live with it," Jesse replied.

" Come again?" Benny said.

" You face it ," He replied," you learn how to put up with your weakness, as a part of your skills,".

" That sounds hard," Benny said.

" It's easier than you think," Jesse said.

" Whoa, that was deep," Rory said.

" Don't tell anyone," Jesse threatened.

" I won't," Rory said,"

" Hey, what time is it?" Erica asked, lightening the mood.

" Like 4," I said.

" Cool, I better get ready for my date," Rory said.

" Della said yes," Benny asked.

" Yep," Rory said proudly.

" Good luck," I said," hey Sarah, wanna come with me to pick up Jane?".

" Sure," She replied.

" Okay, lets go," I replied.

* * *

**Rory's POV 5:00 P.M.**

I walked up to Della's house. I can't believe I'm finally having my first date. I knocked on the door. What if I blow my secret? What if she finds out I'm a vampire? What if she hates me? What if-

" Hey Rory," Della said.

She was wearing a black tank top, with black skinny jeans, and a black sweater.

" Hey Della," I said," you look beautiful,"

" Thanks," She replied," you don't look to bad your self,".

" Thanks," I said.

" So, where are we going?" She asked.

" Lotto Lotta," I said.

" Great, I love coffee," She said.

We started to walk.

" Wanna play a game?" She asked.

" Sure," I said.

" Okay, it's called what's your favorite," she said," all you have to do is ask a question that starts with what's your favorite,".

" Cool, you go first," I said.

" Okay, what's your favorite movie?" She asked.

" Star Trek or Star Wars," I replied.

" No way, me too," She said.

" What's your favorite color?" I asked.

" Pink or black," She replied.

" Mine's black," I said

" What's your favorite T.V. show?" She asked.

" Doug the Vampire Hunter," I replied.

" Me too," She said.

" What's your favorite place to be," I asked.

" Outside," She replied.

" Mine's the grave-, I mean outside," I said.

" Okay, what's your favorite food?" She asked.

" Bl-, I mean pizza," I replied.

" Okay, mine's pizza too," She said.

Way to blow it.

" What's your favorite book?"

" Dusk, I guess," She said.

" Cool," I said.

Maybe she likes vampires.

" Yours?" She asked.

" I don't have one," I said.

" Well, what's your favorite day of the week?" she asked.

" Friday," I replied.

" Mine too," She said.

Maybe I didn't blow it.

* * *

**Erica's POV**

" Benny, we never got to go on our date," I said.

" It's not my fault," He said.

" I know," I said," I mean things have been so hectic lately,".

" Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can go on a double date right now," Benny said.

" Right now?" I asked," dressed like this?".

" Yeah, it'll be fun,".

" Okay," I said, giving in.

" Ethan, Sarah," He yelled.

" What?" They both asked, entering the room,".

" Let's go on a double date," He said.

" Right now," Ethan asked.

" Yeah," Benny yelled.

" But what about Jane?" Ethan said.

" I can take care of my self," Jane said, from on the stairs," and Jesse or Rebeca won't cause any trouble, so you can go,".

" Fine," Ethan said.

" Great, lets go," Benny exclaimed.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Lotto Lotta," Benny replied.

We all started to walk.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

" Where here," I said.

" I know," She replied.

We walked in and sat down at a table.

" Whatch ya want?" I said, causing her to laugh.

" A regular coffee," She replied.

" Be right back," I said.

I walked up to to the register.

" What would you like?" The cashier asked.

" 2 regular coffees," I said.

" 3.56," She said.

I paid her. In about 2 minutes she handed me the coffee.

" Here you go," I said, handing Della her coffee.

" Thanks," She said," wanna drink them outside?".

" Sure," I said.

We walked out the door, going into the forest.

" It's so beautiful out here," She said.

" I know," I said.

We were about to kiss till someone flashed up behind me.

* * *

**New chapter by Friday. Enjoy!**


	25. I'm A Monster

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 25 I'm A Monster  
**

**Rory's POV  
**

" Hey Rory," Evil Ethan said.

" Oh, hey Ethan," I said, turning around.

He was holding Della by the neck, chocking her.

" Your not E-," I started.

" Yeah, I am," Evil Ethan said," just better, faster, stronger, what he's to nice to be,"

" Della," I yelled.

" Rory," She yelled back.

" Don't freak out," I yell.

" Little late for that," She yelled.

I wanted to save her, but I don't want he to see my fangs.

" Need some help," Ethan said, as he, Sarah, Erica, and Benny flashed up behind me.

" Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh," Della screamed.

" Don't freak," I said to Della," this may shock you,".

We all bared our fangs.

" Uh, Uh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Della screamed.

" Ugh, I hate when you dorks team up," Evil Ethan said," I'm out, later geeks, but here's a gift,".

He tilted Della's neck back.

" No," I yelled in my vampire voice, flashing over to her," don't touch her,".

" Aw, you don't want your girlfriend to get hurt," Evil Ethan mocked.

A howl echoed through the air, causing Evil Ethan to frown.

" Take her," He said," I gotta go,".

He flashed off.

" Della," I said.

" Rory," She yelled.

Della fainted.

" Della," I cried, picking her up in my arms.

" It's okay," Ethan said, putting his hand on my shoulder," she'll be fine, just a little scared,".

I waited for 30 minutes for her to wake up. Finally she did.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Della screamed.

" It's okay," I said," I can explain,".

" I'm listening," She yelled.

" How about a triple date," I said," and we'll all explain,".

" Okay," She said, shaken.

She stood up, and we walked to the door of Lotto Lotta.

* * *

** Lotto Lotta **

**Ethan's POV  
**

We sat down at a table near the back so no one would hear us.

" Why did you guys have fangs?" Della asked in a low voice," any why were their 2 Ethan's?".

" Well," Rory started, looking at me to finish.

" We are sorta all vampires," I explained," Benny's a spell master, and I'm a seer,".

" Wh-wh-what's a seer?" She asked confused.

" Look, I can explain better if I show you everything," I said," give me your hand,".

" Wh-wh-why?" She asked.

" You can trust us," I said before she gave me my hand.

* * *

**Della's Mind**

" Where are we?" Della asked.

" Your mind," I replied.

" What?" She asked, starting to freak out.

" Della," I said," don't freak,".

" O-okay," She promised.

" I'm gonna put some images in your mind," I said," they may shock you, but their all true,".

I started to show her about what had happened ever since we got involved with supernatural things. I didn't even have to think about, and it only took 5 seconds.

" Wow," Della said.

" I know," I replied," weird right,".

* * *

" You okay," I asked.

" Yeah," She replied.

" So," Rory said.

" So," She replied.

" You never want see me again," Rory sighed," you think I'm a monster,".

" No," She replied," I think your awesome, and cute, and funny, and perfect. I don't care that your a vampire, I care about you. And your not a monster,".

" You do," Rory said, perking up.

" Yeah," She replied, flipping her hair.

" Well, aren't you to love birds having fun," Benny said, causing Rory and Della to jump.

" Benny," Everyone yelled.

" What?" He asked.

" Idiot," Everyone said.

We had a great time talking about stupid stuff, and drinking coffee. After an hour or so we walked to my house. We walked into my house. Della jumped into Rory's arms as soon as she saw Jesse.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short and late, stupid school. Enjoy. Hopefully a new chapter by tomorrow, but most likely next friday, sorry. **


	26. Truth Or Die

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 26 Truth Or Die  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Calm down Della," I said," he's changed,".

" Or so we thought," Benny said, sneaking up behind her," boo!".

" You jerk," Della Yelled.

" Benny," I yelled.

" What?" He said.

" Don't joke about stuff like that," I scolded.

" Sorry," He apologized," I thought it would be funny, but I guess I was wrong,".

She clung to Rory, putting her hands around her neck.

" Thank you," Rory mouthed.

Erica and Sarah rolled their eyes. Jane walked down the stairs, followed by Rebeca, Megan and Rachel. Jane jumped on the couch to watch T.V., while Rebeca, Megan, and Rachel looked over to Della.

" Hi," Rebeca said," I'm Rebeca, and this is Rachel and Megan,".

" Hey," Della said," I'm Della,".

" My girlfriend," Rory mouthed.

" I can't believe it," Erica said," hell has frozen over, the impossible has happened, Rory got a girlfriend,".

" Hey!" Rory yelled.

Everyone but Rory started to laugh.

" It's not funny," Rory yelled.

" Yes-es, it is," I said, still laughing.

Finally we stopped laughing, after a couple of minutes.

" Can we stop talking about how you guys thought I'd never get a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

" Okay," Erica said," if we play a game,".

" What game?" Benny asked in a sexy, well sexy for Benny, voice, causing Erica to laugh.

" Truth or Dare," She replied.

" Yes," Sarah, Rebeca, Rachel, Megan, and Della said at the same time.

" Why not," I said.

" Awesome," Rebeca replied," I'll go get Drake and Javi,".

* * *

**1 Darkwood road  
**

**Hannah's POV**

Ethan is so hot, too bad he's a vampire. I wounder if he wasn't with Sarah, ugh I hate her, if he would go out with me.

" Earth to Hannah," Jacob yelled.

" What?" I growled.

" Our Ethan came back with some interesting news," He replied.

" What news?" I asked.

" That dumb blond kid got a girlfriend," He replied.

" So?" I asked.

" So, I think I know how to take them down," He answered.

Everyone in the roomed turned to him.

" What?" Amanda asked, coming out of her vampire sanctuary, what ever that is.

" We hit um where it hurts," He replied," their hearts,".

" I might know exactly how to do that," Evil Ethan, who is hot, said with a smirk.

" What?" Amanda asked.

" Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, and even Jesse, sure love his sister Jane," He replied," and Rory would be heartbroken if something was to happen to his girlfriend,".

* * *

**Ethan's House**

**Erica's POV  
**

Finally every was in the living room.

" Okay, I'll start," I said," Sarah, truth or dare?"

" Truth," She replied.

" How many guys have you kissed?" I asked.

" 2," she replied," Ethan, truth or dare?".

" You only kissed 2 people?" Erica asked.

" Ethan, truth or dare?" Sarah asked.

" Only 2?" I asked.

" Truth or dare?" Sarah yelled.

" Truth," He replied.

" How many girls have you kissed?" Sarah asked.

" 1," He mumbled.

" 1?" I asked, laughing.

" Seriously?" Benny asked.

I can't believe that Sarah's only kissed 2 guys, and Ethan's only kissed 1 girl. Wow, they need to live.

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Yes, now Della," I said," truth or dare,".

" Dare," She said.

" I dare you to," I said," um, uh,... prank call Mr. G,".

" Sure," She replied.

I gave her my phone.

" Uh, what's his number?" She asked.

" I'll look it up," Rory said, flashing into the kitchen.

In seconds, Rory was back, holding my laptop.

" The school website says: 281-4685-8902," Rory said.

She typed the number into my phone and put it on speaker.

_**Ring**_

_**Ring **_

" Hello," Mr. G said," who's this?".

" Death," Della said in a creepy voice, before hanging up.

_M_y phone started to ring:

_I think I've been her before  
_

_I think I've run into you  
_

_I know the things that you do  
_

_Cuss this is déjà vu  
_

_whoa ohh  
_

_this is déjà vu  
_

_whoa ohh  
_

_this is __déjà vu_

" Hello," I said, answering my phone.

" You know I have caller Id," Mr. G said.

" Hey Mr. G," I said," if it isn't my favorite teacher,".

" Ethan, it's almost midnight," Mr. G scolded," why would you and your friends call me so late?".

" Because, we were playing truth of dare," I said.

" Just be careful," He warned," don't dare anyone to do anything to dangerous, and if you want to scare my, your gonna have to do better than that,".

" Sure thing Mr. G," I replied.

I hung up the phone.

" Are we in trouble?" Della asked.

" Nope," I replied," Mr. G was cool,".

Someone knocked on the door.

" I'll get it," Jane yelled from the other room.

" Awesome," She replied," so Rory, truth or dare?".

" Truth," He replied.

" How many girls have you kissed?" She asked.

" None," Rory said.

" None?" Della asked.

" Yes none," Rory said," now Benny, truth or d-,".

" Ethan," Jane screamed.

We all ran to the living room.

* * *

**New chapter by tomorrow, hopefully. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you jlevi, and anyone else who loved my story!  
**


	27. I Can Sense It

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 27 I Can Sense It  
**

**Jane's POV  
**

I look up into Mike's eyes. He went to my school. I thought that we were friends, but now he wants to kill me. I can't believe I invited another vampire into my house. How could I be so stupid? I stared at his fangs. They looked so sharp. There gonna hurt so bad. Wait, Ethan can save me.

" Ethan," I screamed.

Ethan flashed into the room, followed by Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Della, Jesse, Rebeca, and her friends. His eyes were golden, with a very faint silver and blue glaze to them, just enough to tell that it was their. His fangs were bared. He looked pissed. He hissed at Mike.

" Get away from her," Ethan said, in a loud, deep, scary voice, that made me jump.

" Make me," Mike said.

Ethan lost it and jumped his ass. He flashed up to him, punched him in the face, then kicked him into the wall. Mike tried to get up but before he could, Ethan grabbed him and threw him through the wall. He flashed up stairs to get a stake. He came back down and plunged the stake into his chest. I was in shock. The fight only lasted for about 30 seconds, but it sure caused a lot of damage. I had never seen Ethan act like that. Ethan ran over to me, after he put away his fangs, and hugged me.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yes," I said.

" Don't worry," He replied," I'll never let anything hurt you,".

* * *

**Outside Ethan's House  
**

** Evil Ethan's POV**

" This may be harder than we thought," Chris pointed out.

" No shit, Sherlocke," Jacob said.

" Will you idiots shut up," I replied," I've got a plan,".

" Then why wont you tell us?" Chris asked.

" Because, you'd screw it up," I yelled.

" Hey genius," Jacob said," they probably heard you,".

* * *

**Ethan's House**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" What was that?" I asked.

" I don't know," Sarah replied," it sounded like someone talking,".

I looked out my window.

" No one's hear," I said.

Just then the bush moved.

" I think," I added, as I flashed outside.

Nothing was their, now. I can sense that someone, or something, was their, watching us. I've know that I can feel supernatural things, I mean it comes with being a seer, but it's never been so strong before. I think they've been hear before. Oh great, now I'm gonna be paranoid.

" Someone was hear," I said," I can feel it,".

" Great," Benny said sarcastically," of course we had to piss of the great werewolf and vampire spy's of the century,".

We all started to laugh.

" Benny this is serious," I scolded.

" Just trying to lighten the mood," Benny replied.

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked back inside. I turned back around 1 more time before shutting the door. I looked at Della, who was clinging to Rory. She looks so scared. Ugh, tonight was just, ugh. I guess it could have been worse.

" Hey," Della asked," what time is it?".

" Almost midnight," I replied.

" Oh crap," She yelled," I've gotta get home before my dad kills me,".

" I'll walk you," Rory said.

" Okay," She said, smiling.

" Hey, How come you guys don't have to leave?" She asked.

" Oh, my parents think I'm staying at Erica's," Sarah replied.

" And mine think I'm staying at Sarah's," Erica added.

" And mine don't care," Rory said, causing Della to laugh.

" You guys are so lucky," She said.

" We almost get killed everyday," Erica replied," how is that lucky?".

" Because, you get to hang out with your best friends unsupervised," She answered.

" Yeah," Erica replied," it's pretty cool,".

" Later you guys," Della said.

" Later," Sarah said.

" See ya," Benny hollered.

" Bye," I said.

Della waved, then walked out the door followed by Rory. I waited a couple of minutes before looking at Jane.

" Jane," I said," time for bed,".

" Okay," She sighed.

I picked her up and walked to her room, but I still had a feeling someone was watching us.

* * *

**Here's the brother sister moment that people requested. New chapter by next Friday or earlier. Enjoy, and please review. Warning: The next couple of chapters may contain a twist!  
**


	28. No Idea

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 28 No Idea  
**

**The Next Day At School  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, and I got to school 1 hour early, hoping to get there and dispose of Stern's and all the kids that dead body's, or make it look like they died of a heart attack or something, not like he got attacked by werewolf's. Unfortunately, the police were already there.

" Hey," An officer called out," were you in detention yesterday?".

" Yeah," We all said.

" Then, do you know what happened?" The officer asked.

" He died of old age," Benny joked," I mean, isn't he like 100, and the kids saw his face and had a heart attack ".

" Son, this is serious," The replied,"and he looks like they were attacked by an animals,".

" Case closed," I said," it was an animal".

" But why would an animal kill 20 people, and in a school?" He asked.

" Maybe it was a pack of wolves, or some bear," I suggested.

" Your probably right," He said," just be careful, or you might end up like them,".

" We will," I lied.

The officer walked towards a group of other officers. They discussed for a couple of minutes, before turning to Principle Hicks.

" They were attacked by animals," An officer said to Principle Hicks.

" Okay," He replied, heartbroken that his students had died.

" And your gonna need a new Vice Principle," The officer said, before walking away.

" What I'm I going to tell the students?" Principle Hicks thought out loud.

The police started to but the corps in body bags, while Mr. G arrived at school.

" Hey g-," He started," what happened?".

" They were attacked by some sort of animal," Principle Hicks explained.

After 30 minutes the police finished their work, then left, taking the body's with them. I just wish that we could have stopped Hannah, before all these people had to die. Everything was silent till:

_It seems impossible _

_for me to let this go  
_

_feel like an animal  
_

_I'm ready to lose control  
_

_Take everything you need  
_

_Take every part of me  
_

_Give me some room to breath  
_

_Before I lose control  
_

" Sorry, I thought it was on vibrate," Erica said, before she answered her phone," What, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,".

" What?" I said.

" There's a new Dusk move coming out," She yelled.

" Seriously?" Sarah asked.

" Yeah, and that's not even the best part," Erica said.

" Than what is?" Sarah asked.

" Our school is having a Dusk 4 advanced screening," Erica yelled," and a dance,".

" Shut up," Sarah yelled.

" It's true," Erica replied.

" I though that Principle Hicks said no more Dusk," Sarah said.

" He did," Erica replied," but since Whitechaple's vampire history, they're giving him 1 grand to say yes,".

" I can't believe this is happening," Sarah yelled.

" I know, right," Erica yelled.

Oh great.

My phone started to receive a text:

_Cuss this is déjà vu  
_

_whoa ohh  
_

_this is déjà vu_

I checked my phone to see who I got a text from.

** FROM JESSE:**

**NEED to talk about last night  
**

What could be so important?

**TO JESSE:**

**WHAT?  
**

I turned my phone on vibrate, just as I received another text:

**FROM JESSE:**

**I recognize to scent of who was their.  
**

Thank you Jesus, I want to know who it was.

**TO JESSE:**

**WHO?  
**

I received another text:

**FROM JESSE:  
**

**Jacob, some other dog, and you.  
**

He must mean Evil me.

**TO JESSE:**

**K  
**

My phone received another text:

**FROM JANE:**

**HELP! **

**NEED HELP! **

**IN GRAVEYARD! **

**HURRY!  
**

Jane!

* * *

**Rory's POV**

My phone received a text:

**FROM DELLA:**

**HELP!  
**

**NEED HELP!  
**

**IN GRAVEYARD!  
**

**HURRY!  
**

Della!

* * *

**Evil Ethan's POV**

" Do you think the plan will work," Hanna asked.

" Yes, there not gonna know what hit them," I replied, smirking.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER BY SATURDAY HOPEFULLY! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER, AND THAT IT'S SHORT BUT IT NEEDED TO END HERE!  
**


	29. No!

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 29 No!  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Rory and I started to freak out.

" Jane's in trouble," I mumbled.

" So's Della," Rory replied.

" We need to go to the graveyard," I yelled, before flashing off.

When I got to the graveyard, it was empty. Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Rory flashed up next me.

" Jane," I yelled.

" Della," Rory yelled.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jane and Della screamed at the same time.

" Jane," I yelled, as I frantically started searching for her.

" Della," Rory yelled, joining me in my search.

Jacob, Evil Ethan, Evil Rory, Chris, and Justin joined us in the graveyard, dragging Jane and Della by the arm.

" Lose something," Jacob asked.

" Yeah, like a sister, or girlfriend," Justin added.

" Don't touch her," Rory and I said at the same time, in our vampire voice.

" Aw, protective are we," Evil Ethan said.

" Stop messing around and do it already," Jacob yelled.

" My pleasure," Evil Ethan said, taking my sisters arm and biting into it, while Evil Rory bit into Della's arm.

Jane dropped to the ground, her body twitching in pain. Oh crap, she's changing. Oh crap, she's changing. She's changing. She's gonna be a vampire.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

Evil Rory finally dropped Della. She went limp. She was dead, dead. She was dead. Ethan and I dropped to our knees. I can't believe she's dead.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I finally got Rebeca alone. It took forever to get her friends to leave, but it's all worth it.

" Why did you need to talk to me alone?" Rebeca asked.

" I needed to ask you something," I replied.

" What?" She asked.

" I wanted to ask you if-," I started, but I couldn't finish, she is just so beautiful," well, will you close your eyes and I'll show you,".

" Okay?" She replied.

I leaned into kiss her in till I heard a scream.

" What was that?" She asked.

" I think that was Ethan's sister, and Della," I replied.

" I think it came from the graveyard," She replied.

" Let's go," I replied.

We flashed to the graveyard to find Ethan and Rory on their knees.

" What happened?" I asked.

Sarah and Erica pointed to Jane and Della.

" Oh," I said.

Ethan looked up at me.

" Is there anything we can do?" He asked.

" No," I replied," it's hopeless, sorry,".

* * *

**I know this chapter is sad, I cried while writing it, but don't worry, things will get better. New chapter by tomorrow hopefully. Please review. Sorry it's short, but it needed to end here.  
**


	30. Things Get Better

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 30 Things Get Better  
**

**Rory's POV  
**

Della's dead, dead, and she thinks I killed her. How could she be dead? How could someone kill her? How could she leave me? How could I not be there for her when she needed me the most. She's dead because of me. She's Dead because of me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I started to cry. I ran over to Della, picking her up in a huge. Please, don't die.

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**

I just watched as my sister's body continued twitching in pain. What did he just do? How could he do that to her? This is my fault. It's my fault she has to go through this, feel all that pain. I'm a horrible brother. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I can't believe there's nothing I can do to help her, nothing. I can't believe that she's gonna be a vampire, and it's my fault, all of it's my fault. Jane probably thinks I bit her, which in a way I did, but I would never do that to her, but actual, I did. Ethan Morgan bit my sister. He may have been a negative copy of my sole, but he's still me.

" She'll be fine," Sarah whispered in my ear.

" No, she won't," I said, holding back tears," and it's my fault,".

I wish I could help her, wait, maybe I can't, but someone else can.

" Benny," I yelled," is your grandma back yet?".

" Why?" Benny questioned.

" She might can help them," I said, pointing to Jane and Della.

" Do you think she really could," Rory yelled, still crying,".

" Even if she could," Benny replied," she doesn't get back till tomorrow, which would be to late,".

" No, no, it can't be," Rory and I yelled.

" Sorry," Benny replied.

" Their has to be something," Rory and I whispered.

" I'm sorry," Benny whispered back.

" No," I whispered.

" It's not fair," Rory whispered.

" They don't deserve this," I whispered.

" Ethan, Jane will be fine," Rebeca said," and Rory, there may be a way to save Della, you just have to be patience,".

Sarah sat down on the ground next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, while Rebeca put her hand on Rory's shoulder.

" No," I replied, not being able to say anything else.

" You guys go ahead and go to school," Sarah said," I'll stay with Ethan and Rory,".

" I just can't leave my 2 best friends after what happened," Benny complained.

" Rory needs to be alone," She replied," and Ethan needs me,".

" Fine," Benny sighed, before he flashed away.

Everyone else followed, leaving Rory, Sarah, and I alone.

" It's okay," Sarah said," You'll make it through,".

I sat there silently staring at Jane, who had passed out from the pain. I carefully picked up Jane and flashed her to my house. Sarah and Rory, who was carrying Della, joined me at my house. I sat Jane on her bed. Sarah walked into Jane's room and sat down beside me. I laid my head on her shoulder, holding back more tears.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

I sat Della on Ethan's couch. I hope Benny's Grandma can save her, or I'll die. I started to cry as I thought about Della, and How she was perfect for me.

* * *

**School  
**

**Benny's POV**

" I can't believe that just happened," Erica said.

" I know, that was pure evil," I replied.

" And Ethan and Rory are heartbroken," Rebeca added.

" That was the point," Jesse said," Ethan is like the leader, and Rory is the person that cheers everyone up. With out a leader and someone to cheer everyone up, you team would crumble, and that's what they want,".

" I know Ethan," I replied," and he'll be fine, he's a rock. Rory might be sad, but he always feels better. There both stronger than the look, and so is our team,".

" I know," Jesse said," they underestimated you,".

The bell rang and we all walked off to class.

* * *

**After School  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Jane's eyes flashed open.

" E-e-than," Jane said weakly.

" Jane" I yelled, giving her a hug.

Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rebeca, and Jesse walked into the room.

" What happened?" She asked.

" You got bit by a vampire," I said.

" Oh," She sighed.

" I am so sorry," I replied," I shouldn't have let that happen to you,".

" It's okay," She said,' it wasn't your fault,".

" Yes, it was," I replied," I'm supposed to keep you safe, and I didn't,".

" I know that you did everything that you could to keep me safe," She said," and that you would do anything for me, because you love me, and I love you, and I'll be fine, so don't blame yourself,".

" Your right," I replied.

" I know," She said.

Benny's phone started to ring:

_Cuss baby tonight_

_the DJ got us falling in love again  
_

_love again  
_

_yeah baby tonight  
_

_the DJ got us falling in love again  
_

_love again  
_

_so dance dance like it's last last night of you life life  
_

_gon get you right  
_

_cuss baby tonight  
_

_the DJ got us falling in love again  
_

" Hey, I gotta take this," Benny said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Benny came back.

" She's coming back early," Benny said," like in 5 minutes,".

" Great," I said.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later  
**

" Grandma," Benny yelled.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Long story short Jane's a fledgling, and Della's dead," I said.

" Why?"

" You remember those doubles?" I asked.

" Yes," She replied.

" Well, they teamed up with the vamps and wolves trying to kill us," I answered .

" That's bad," She replied.

" Yeah," I added.

" Is there anyway to save Della," Rory asked.

" Well there is one way," She answered," but it's almost impossible,".

* * *

**New chapter by Friday! PLEASE review! ENJOY!**


	31. What I Would Do For You

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 31 What I Would Do For You  
**

**Rory's POV  
**

" There's a way to save Della," I yelled.

" Yes, but it's nearly impossible and very dangerous," Mrs. Weir replied," you might not survive,".

" I don't care," I yelled," I would do anything to save her, I love her,".

" You'll need Ethan's help," She replied," only seers are able to see things in the spirit world,".

I looked over at Ethan and gave him a _please_ look.

" I'll help," Ethan said.

" Are you sure you want to do this," She asked.

" Yes," Ethan and I said at the same time.

" Okay if your sure," She replied, pausing before continuing," do you remember when Jesse tried to use the cubeulla animus to suck up soul and trade them during the red moon?".

" Yeah," We all said.

" Well," She replied," if you're inside the spirit world, and have the spirit of the person, or whatever it was, that killed them in side the cubeulla animus, you can trade there souls, which would bring Della back to life, but there are many dangers in the spirit world, or what is more commonly know as the underworld, and if you spend more that 3 hours there, you'll be there for the rest of eternity,".

" Okay," Ethan replied," but how do we get Evil Rory's soul?"

" I might can help with that," Jesse said.

* * *

**Ethan's Street  
**

**Evil Rory's POV**

Ethan's plan worked, those idiots are heartbroken, and now all I have to do is stake the lame version of me, and the lame version of Ethan, will be to sad to stop me. I continued walking down the street till I was in front of Ethan's house. As soon as I got there, Rory stormed out of the house, followed by Ethan and Jesse.

" Get back here Rory," Ethan yelled.

" Look, can I have sometime alone," Rory begged.

" We know what your going through," Ethan replied.

" No, you don't," Rory yelled," no one does,".

" Look, if he wants to sit out here feeling sorry for himself, let him," Jesse said, before turning and walking away.

" Whatever," Ethan said, before following Jesse.

Who knew this could be so easy. I walked over to Rory.

" Hey idiot," I said," miss Della, don't worry, you'll see her soon,".

" I know," Rory said, smiling, which confused me.

"Vampis de soulis removious," Someone yelled.

A blue orb of energy him me in my back, causing me to fall to the ground. Ethan flashed out here holding the cubeulla animus. He opened it, and something black started to fly out of my mouth. I think it's my soul. Oh crap, there killing me, I'm gonna die. I was in so much pain, I just wish it would stop. My soul kept flying out of my mouth, and all I could see was darkness, then-.

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**

" We got it," I yelled, as I closed the box.

" Great," Rory yelled," now all we have to do is travel through the spirit world and find Della,".

I rolled my eyes at him, then we all ran inside.

" We're ready," I said.

" Okay," She replied," and remember, Rory, you need to stay close to Ethan, and don't freak out because all you see is white, and Ethan, you might see some scary stuff, but you can't let it scare you, your stronger than they are,".

" We know," I said.

" Good, now I'm going to open the portal," She said," and remember, you only have 3 hours,".

" Don't worry," Rory said," we're coming back,".

"We know," Everyone said," we just don't wanna lose you guys,".

" And you won't," I said.

" Potalas openas unarworldlar travlious," Mrs. Weir chanted.

A huge portal opened in the room.

" Good luck," Sarah said, giving me a kiss.

" You need to go now," Mrs. Weir yelled.

We jumped into the portal, and landed in a white place with a bunch of creepy spirits. I was calm till I saw-.

* * *

**Ethan's House  
**

**Benny's POV**

" There gonna come back right?" I asked.

" All we can do is hope," Grandma replied," all we can do is hope,".

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Sorry some of the chapters have been short lately, but you try being president of a club, all PAP classes, learning a new language, chorus, and writing a book for class, plus I was stuiding for 4 of my Benchmarks, a major test, which I had all this week, and going to the Orthodontists, anyway, so sorry, my chapters will start getting longer again hopefully this weekend, or next week, again sorry, I would much rather be doing this than school. Also, please review, I want to know what you guys think and if I spelled everything right, and ir I used the right grammar, I'm used to Texas grammar, but this story is gonna be awesome, anyway, I'm sorry in general, and this story's gonna rock, and please review. New chapter by tomorrow night or Saturday morning, will be as long as they used to be, and again SORRY!**

** ~MBAV is AWESOME~  
**


	32. The Spirit World

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 32 The Spirit World  
**

**The Spirit World 3 Hours Left  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

This place was creepy, but I was fine till a saw a creepy, well creepier, version of Stern.

" Ah Ethan," He said, holding a fireball in his hands," I see your alive, but not for long,".

" Look, we don't have time to fight you," I replied.

" Fight who?" Rory asked, confused.

" Wow, idiot can't see me," Stern said," what a surprise,".

" Stern," I replied," and I think he got his power back,".

" What?" Rory yelled," how can I fight him, I can't see him,".

" Look Stern," I yelled," we didn't kill you, we tried to save you,".

" Lies," He yelled," your kind would never try to save someone,".

" Just because we're vampires," I replied," doesn't mean that we don't have a heart,".

Rory and Stern looked at me like I was crazy.

" Vampires Don't-," Rory started.

" You know what I mean," I yelled.

" Yes, it does," Stern yelled," no vampire cares about mortals, only themselves, and blood,".

" Most vampires are like that," I replied," but we're not, we all were forced into being vampires and don't kill anybody, and Sarah became a full vampire to save me from becoming one, and we're always saving people from other vampires, or other super natural things. Sarah, Erica, Benny, Rory, and I are different, we actually do still care about mortals, and if you excuses us, we're trying to save Della's life, before it's too late,".

Stern looked shocked, completely shocked.

" You just got told," Rory shouted.

" Rory, not helping," I replied.

" Sorry," He whispered.

Stern still looked shocked. Then, he came back to reality and threw a fireball at us, which missed us, but barely. How are we supposed to defeat him, he's already dead. Maybe if we give him a taste of his own medicine.

" Rory," I yelled, as Stern aimed for him," watch out,".

" How?" Rory asked.

" Just leave this to me," I replied.

I noticed a mirror on the ground, next to Stern. Stern through another fireball at me, but a flashed over to the mirror, picked it up, and flashed back, blocked it with the mirror, which caused the fireball to hit him instead. He laid there on the ground twitching in well, he deserves it.

" Rory," I yelled," we need to go, he's down, but not for long,".

" Got it," Rory replied.

We started to walk, having no idea where to go, just trying to find Della before we were stuck there forever.

* * *

**Ethan's House  
**

**Sarah's POV  
**

I hope Ethan's okay. I need him. I can't live without him. I would die if anything happened to him.

" Is Ethan gonna be okay?" Jane asked.

" I hope so," I replied," I hope so,".

Jane looked sad, so I picked her up and gave her a huge.

" Don't worry," I said, hoping it wasn't a lie," they'll be back,"

* * *

**The Spirit World  
**

**Ethan's POV 2 Hours 30 Minutes Left  
**

We had been walking for about 30 minutes, and I could tell Rory was getting worried.

" We're gonna find her, right?" Rory asked.

" Of course," I replied, not knowing if I was lying or not.

The walls of the dimension started to darken as Hottie Ho-Tep stepped out of a black hole in the floor and faced us.

" You stole my light of the morning sun that brings my heart to life," He yelled.

" It's not my fault that living in the underworld is a deal breaker," I replied.

I still hate that stupid mummy, he tried to drag Sarah into the underworld.

" Who are you talking to?" Rory asked.

" Hottie," I replied.

" Oh," Rory said, sensing my hostility.

" You will suffer my wrath," Hottie said, before making a black hole under our feet, which caused us to fall into another part of the dimension.

We landed in a place that looked a lot like school.

" How did we end up in hell?" Rory asked, looking around," and why does it look like school?".

" Rory, we're not in hell," I replied, till I saw Hottie and Stern, who had recovered from our first fight," maybe I spoke to soon,".

The walls started flashing back from black to white, as Stern and Hottie prepared to attack.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

The walls stated flashing back from black and white. Ethan looked like he saw a ghost, which he probably did. I wish I could see what was going on, I'm so confused.

" Rory, we need to get out of here," Ethan yelled," Stern's back, and he teamed up with Hottie,".

" What?" I yelled," I though you took care of him,".

" How can I kill someone who's already dead," He yelled.

" I guess your right," I replied.

" Duh," He yelled," now duck,".

" I have no idea what's going on," I yelled, as we both ducked.

" Just run," Ethan yelled.

Another black hole opened up, and the whole dimension started crumbling around us.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Hottie and Stern started making the whole dimension started crumble around us. Wait, maybe if I got in Stern's mind, I could control what happens, like Stern and Hottie are doing. I flashed over to Stern, putting my hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Inside Stern's Mind**

" Get out," Stern yelled.

" No," I replied.

I started to search his thoughts on how to control this dimension. Nothing.

" How do you control this dimension?" I asked.

" I can because I'm dead," He replied.

" Thanks for nothing," I yelled, before jumping out of his mind.

* * *

Maybe I could try glamoring.

" Rory, I know what to do," I yelled.

" Cool, do it," he replied.

" Stern, you want to listen to me," I said, trying to glamor," you want to fight Hottie, you want to leave Rory and I alone,".

" I want to fight Hottie, I want to leave you alone," He repeated, before he started attacking Hottie.

" Come on," I told Rory," lets keep looking,".

* * *

**Ethan's House  
**

**Benny's POV**

" I hope there okay," I yelled," I mean they've been in there for almost 2 hours,".

" Stop exaggerating," Grandma yelled," it's only been a hour and a half,".

" They'll be fine, right?" Sarah asked.

" Of course sweetie," Grandma said.

" I hope your right," Sarah and I said at the same time.

* * *

**The Spirit World 1 Hour 30 Minutes Left  
**

**Ethan's POV**

We kept walking till I saw a girl about our age with blond hair, it must be Della.

" Della," I yelled.

" Ethan, Rory," Della yelled walking over to us.

" Did we find Della?" Rory asked," is she here?".

" Yeah," I replied," we found her,".

" Yes," Rory yelled.

" Della," I said," we can bring you back,".

" Back to what?" She asked.

" Life," I replied.

" How?" She asked.

" I knew we forgot something," I replied.

" What are we gonna do now," Rory said.

" Maybe if she touched it the spirit would transfer," I suggested.

" It's worth a shot," Della said, taking the cubeulla animus.

As soon as she touched cubeulla animus, the spirits started transferring. There was a blast of light, and Della was alive again.

" Della," Rory yelled.

" Rory," She yelled back.

I took out my phone and text Benny.

**To Benny**

**We're Ready**

A few minutes later, a portal opened and we all jumped through.

* * *

**Benny's POV **

My phone started vibrating as I got a text.

**From Ethan**

**We're Ready  
**

" Grandma," I yelled," there ready,".

" Okay," She replied," let me open the portal, Potalas openas unarworldlar travlious,".

A few minutes later a portal opened, and Ethan, Rory, and Della came through.

* * *

**New chapter tomorrow hopefully. BTW: GLAMORING IS VAMPIRE MIND CONTROL. ENJOY!  
**


	33. Love At First Bite

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 33 Love At First Bite  
**

**Benny's POV  
**

I watched as Ethan, Rory, and Della came through the portal in the living room.

" You're back," Sarah yelled, running over to Ethan, giving him a hug.

" Well, We'll just leave you 2 to canoodle," I teased.

They both rolled there eyes at me, then walked into Ethan's room.

" So your taking my advice," I yelled.

" Shut up," Sarah yelled back.

I smiled, knowing that she was annoyed.

" What about you 2," I said, turning to Rory and Della.

They both rolled there eyes and walked to the kitchen.

" Hey Rebeca, wanna play with my dolls?" Jane asked.

" Sure," She replied," Jesse, wanna play with us?".

" Uh," Jesse said.

" Please," She begged.

" K," He said, totally love struck.

They all went up stairs.

" Don't screw anything up," Grandma yelled, leaving.

Finally, we were alone. Erica sat down on the couch, motioning me to sit next to her, I walked over to her and we started kissing.

" I love you," I said.

" I love you too," She replied, before we went back to kissing.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

" I'm so glad your back," I said.

" Me too," Della said sadly.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I love you," She replied.

" How is that a bad thing?" I asked.

" Because your immortal," She said," and I'm not, I'll die 1 day, and you won't,".

" But I love you too," I yelled," and I don't want to lose you,".

" I don't want to lose you either," She replied," I think you should change me,".

" Okay, I'll do it tonight," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**

" I was so worried about you," Sarah said, as we sat down on my bed.

" You shouldn't have," I told her," I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self,".

" I know," She replied," I just was worried I would lose you,".

" Don't worry," I said," I'll never leave you, I love you,".

" I love you too," She replied, as we both leaned into kiss.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I looked over at Rebeca, why did she have to be so beautiful? I don't even get why I can't just ask her out, I never get nervous around girls, but she's always been different, every since I meet her almost 4 centuries ago.

" Jesse, can you here me?" Rebeca asked.

" Yeah," I replied," of course,".

" You have no Idea what I just said, do you?" She asked.

" No, I sorta zoned out," I replied.

" It was nothing," She said.

" Okay?" I said.

* * *

**Rebeca's POV**

I can't believe that I just told Jesse that I liked him, and he didn't even here me. I wish I knew if he liked me back or not.

* * *

**Rory's POV**

We pulled away from a kiss, and she was gasping for air.

" Sorry," I apologized," I forgot you needed air,".

" It's okay," She replied," I'm fine,".

I looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her again. After a few minutes, we pulled away.

" You ready?" I asked.

" As ready as I'll ever be," She replied.

We walked into the living room, where Benny and Erica were making out. They pulled away as soon as they noticed we were there.

" Hey," Erica and Benny said.

" Hey," Della and I said, causing us all to laugh.

" Hey Erica," Benny asked," wanna go for a walk in the park?".

" Sure," She replied," later Rory, Della,".

They walked out the door. After a couple of minutes, Della sat down and pulled her hair back, leaving her neck exposed. I bent down to her neck, fangs extended. I took a deep breath before sinking them in to Della.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

" You are such a good kisser," I said.

" Thanks," Ethan replied," you too,".

We were about to kiss again, till we heard a faint scream coming from downstairs. We both rush down stairs to find Della with a bite mark, twitching around on the floor, and Rory fangs out, with blood on his mouth. Jesse, Rebeca, and Jane joined us. We all looked shocked.

" Rory," I asked," what did you do?".

" Della asked me to change her," He replied," so, I did,".

" Okay," Everyone said but Rory.

Jesse, Rebeca, and Jane slowly walked up stairs. Ethan shrugged his shoulder and we walked back to his room.

* * *

**The Park  
**

**Erica's POV**

" The sky is so beautiful," I said, turning to Benny.

" Not as beautiful as you eyes," Benny replied.

" You so sweet," I said, as we both leaned in.

After a couple of minutes we pulled away. Benny pulled me towards a huge rock. He sat down and pulled me on his lap. We went back to kissing.

* * *

**Ethan's House  
**

**Rory's POV 8 Hours Later**

I looked over a Della who had passed out on the couch. Her eyes opened, just as Benny and Erica walked in.

* * *

**New chapter by Saturday, there wont be one on Friday because I'm my friend and a HOT guy over. Sorry. I know this chapter didn't have any action, but it has romance, anyway ENJOY!  
**


	34. Fledglings Will Be Fledglings

**RE-BITTEN  
**

**Chapter 34 Fledglings Will Be Fledglings  
**

**Benny's POV  
**

I walked in the door with Erica to see Della on the couch with blood on her neck. Did Rory bite her?

" Rory," Erica asked," did you-?"

" Yeah," He replied, cutting her off.

Ethan and Sarah walked down stairs.

" Hey guys," Ethan asked," what to you so long, were gonna be late for school?"

" We got caught up in the moment," Erica answered.

" We figured," Sarah said.

" Guys," Rory yelled," Della's waking up,".

" Rory," She moaned, sitting up," what happened?".

" Well," Rory said nervously," you're a fledgling now,".

Instead of replying, she just gave Rory a smile.

" I hate to ruin your moment," I said," but if you don't want to be late for school, we better hurry,".

" Got it," Rory replied, walking to the door, followed by Della.

" You guys go ahead," Ethan said," I'll meet you there,".

" Okay," I replied, as I flashed off towards school.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After everyone left, I went upstairs to get Jane.

" Jane, time for school," I yelled.

" Ugh, do we have to?" Jane asked.

" Yes," I replied," now hurry, before we're late, I don't want dentition,".

" Fine," She sighed, giving in," but can I barrow 20 bucks,".

" No," I yelled.

" I'll tell mom-," She said, before I cut her off.

" It's nice to see that you haven't changed," I said, giving her the money," your still devious and annoying,".

" I think of it more as enterprising and mischievous," She replied, smiling.

She got up, grabbing her backpack, then walked to the door.

" What are you waiting for, Christmas?" She asked sarcastically.

" No, just Thanksgiving," I replied sarcastically.

" Come on," She said, rolling her eyes.

We started walking down the street.

" Since your a full vampire," She asked," you can fly, right?"

" Yeah, but I've never tried it," I replied.

" What, why not?" She asked.

" Well," I replied," I guess since I've been busy dealing with evil vamps and wolves, I never really thought about learning to fly,".

" You should get Sarah to teach you," She teased.

" Okay, if we all don't die," I joked," I'll get Sarah to teach me,".

" Excellent," She replied," now, how did Rory get a girlfriend?".

" I have no idea," I said, which caused us both to laugh," I'm just kidding, it's because they have so much in common, they both like Star Wars and Star Trek,".

" Wow, he finally found the perfect girl," She joked," and I though that would never happen, but I guess if Benny's with Erica and you're with Sarah, anything's possible,".

" Shut up," I yelled, as we both continued to laugh.

" Fine," She replied," but only if you ask Sarah on another date,".

" Okay," I said, pausing before I continued," I need to talk to you about something,".

" What?" She asked.

" Well," I said, bending down to look into her eyes," today's gonna be your first day at school as a fledgling, and since you just got turned yesterday, you won't have much self control, and you're gonna want blood. Since no one's there to watch you, if you feel like your gonna lose it, ditch, and don't get upset, fledgling's emotions aren't as strong as vampires, but you can still do some stupid stuff when your mad. Also, try your best not to smell blood, you'll go crazy, and be careful, you don't want to do anything you'll regret,".

" G-g-got it," She stuttered.

" Are you scared now?" I asked.

" A little," She replied," I don't want to hurt my friend,".

" Don't worry," I ensured," you won't, you're gonna be fine,".

" Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," She said.

" Good, because we're here," I replied.

" Oh," She said.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine," I said.

" Thanks," She replied," bye,".

" Bye," I said, flashing off to school, before anyone noticed me.

* * *

**School  
**

**Rory's POV**

" Man, where is Ethan, school's about to start," Benny asked.

" Right there," I said, pointing to Ethan walking through the door.

" Hey," Ethan said.

" Hey dude," I replied.

" Sup," Benny replied, trying to act cool.

" Hey cuddle bear," Sarah said, causing Ethan to blush.

" Dork," Erica said.

" Erica," Sarah yelled.

" Okay," She Erica replied," Sarah's geek,".

The bell rang.

" Later," Everyone said at the same time.

Jesse and Rebeca walked in, late as always. Everyone but Della and I walked to there class.

" Hey Della," I said, once the hallway was clear," wanna become a member of team V,"

" Sure," She replied.

" Great," I replied, walking to the door with my fangs out, Della following behind.

We walked down a street till we saw a guy beating a girl. She extended her fangs, as we walked over to the guy.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I walked down the hall the hall till I saw Benny, which was weird because Benny had went the other way. I saw something in his pocket and automatically new that, that was not the real Benny.

* * *

**Authors Note  
**

**Please ignore if let's is spelled like lets, of if stared id spelled starred, or any other mistakes like that, I try my best, I'm only 13, and suck at spelling, and auto correct can mess things up but, you get what I mean, and I'll try to edit the small mistakes when I have time, but it's hard to write the story, do all PAP classes, do my homework, and fine to to correct the small mistakes, but you can tell what it is, and lots of stories have mistakes, so if something is misspelled, write a review, and tell me which chapters, so I don't have to check them all. Thanks and sorry,  
**

** ~ MBAV is AWESOME~**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating in a while, it's just Thanksgiving break, which is more like hell for my family, and getting ready for Christmas, so SORRY! And a new chapter by this weekend hopefully!**


	35. We're Screwed

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 35 We're Screwed  
**

**Sarah's POV  
**

" Ethan," I yelled, walking down the hall," Ethan, where are you?".

I looked over to see Ethan attacking Benny.

" Ethan, what are you doing?" I yelled, as Ethan threw Benny up against the wall.

I pulled out my phone to call Erica:

* * *

**Phone Conversation  
**

" Erica," I yelled.

" Yeah, what's up," She replied.

" Benny and Ethan are fighting," I said.

" What?" She yelled," Where?".

" In fount of Mr. G's room, by the lockers," I replied.

" Be there in a sec," She said, before hanging up

* * *

Erica flashed up behind me as Ethan punched Benny in the face.

" Hey," Erica yelled, showing her fangs," watch his face,".

Ethan kicked Benny in the gut, causing him to slam into the wall.

" Come on Ethan," Benny yelled," don't do this, I'm your best friend,".

Ethan ignored him, and tackled him. Benny punched him of, and stood up. Benny had an evil look in his eye.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Benny said, holding out his right arm out aimed at Ethan.

I looked over to Ethan, who was holding a picture in his hands.

" Cramanthac vampar-," Benny started, before Ethan ripped the picture.

There was a flash of purple light, and Benny was gone.

" That wasn't Benny, was it?" I asked.

" Nope," Ethan replied.

Wow, that must have been weird, Benny and him are best friends, and he had to kill him. I could never kill Erica, even if it wasn't really Erica.

* * *

**Darkwood Road  
**

**Rory's POV**

Della looked at a guy nervously. I could tell she was scared.

" Don't worry Della," I said," you don't have to if you don't want to,".

" No," She replied," I want to, it's just I'm scared, I've never killed someone before,".

" It's okay," I said," that guy deserves to die, he's hurting that girl,".

" Your right," Della said, as she flashed over to him, biting into his neck.

" Ahhhhhhhhh," A little girl, about 10, screamed, as she ran away.

Della got up, wiped the blood off her mouth, and walked over to me.

" Wow," She said, as she fell into my arms.

Just then my phone started to ring:

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

___I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_____I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_______I'm only gonna break break your break break your_ _heart _

It was Ethan, so I figured I should answer it.

* * *

**Phone Conversation:**

" Waz-" I started, before being interrupted.

" Rory, where are you?" Ethan asked.

" I think by Darkwood road," I replied.

" Get out of there," He yelled," and be careful, you don't want to run into-, gotta go, just get out of-,".

" Ethan," I yelled, as the phone cut off.

* * *

**School  
**

**Ethan's POV**

My phone shattered on the ground, as I fell on the floor. Evil Ethan picked me by my shirt and threw me into the lockers.

" Ethan," Sarah yelled, flashing over to me.

Just then, the evil versions of Sarah, Erica, and Jesse walked in the room.

" Oh shit," Erica said," we're screwed,".

* * *

**Darkwood road  
**

**Rory's POV**

Della's eyes flickered open as I paced around nervously.

" Della," I said nervously," your up,".

" So," She asked," I'm a vampire now?".

" Yeah," I replied," and we need to go, now,".

" Why?" She asked.

" Just trust me on this," I said.

" Okay," She replied, standing up.

" Come on," I said, about to flash off, till I ran into some one.

" Hey Rory," Evil Rory said," it's been a while,".

* * *

**School  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

We sat there shocked for a couple of minutes, till Evil Jesse and Evil Ethan grabbed me by my shirt and through me on the floor. Sarah and Erica ran over to help me but were tackled to the ground by Evil Sarah and Evil Erica. I tried to kick Evil Jesse and Evil Ethan off of me but they were to strong, and I ended up getting thrown into a locker. They both flashed over to me, and Evil Jesse punched me in the face, which hurt a lot.

" You know," I said," 2 against 1 isn't fair,".

" It won't matter for long," Evil Jesse said.

" Stop messing with him and kill him already," Evil Ethan snapped.

" Shut up," Evil Jesse yelled," I'm having fun,".

" Fine, I'll do it," Evil Ethan said, taking out a stake.

" No," Sarah yelled in her vampire voice, as Evil Ethan drove the stake through my heart. I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to die.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated a while, I've just been very busy, and distracted, but there will be a new chapter by Friday, enjoy, and don't worry Ethan's fine, or is he, you'll just have to wait and see!**


	36. I'm Okay, But Why?

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 36 I'm Okay, But Why?  
**

**Darkwood Road  
**

**Rory's POV  
**

" I thought you were dead," I said, confused.

" The only way to kill me is to rip the picture," Evil Rory replied, holding the picture in his hand," and that's not gonna happen,".

" Why would you tell me how to kill you?" I asked," that dumb, even for me,".

" I don't know-, squirrel," He yelled flashing off.

" I'm I really that dumb," I said, before flashing off after him.

* * *

**School  
**

**Ethan's POV**

I was expecting to feel pain, but I didn't.

" What the fuck," Evil Ethan yelled.

I opened my eyes to see Evil Ethan trying to press the stake into my chest, but it wouldn't go.

" E-E-Ethan," Sarah asked," what's going on?".

" I don't know," I answered.

" I do," Jesse said, flashing up behind Sarah.

" What's going on?" Sarah asked, turning around to Jesse.

" I'll explain later," He replied.

I saw that Evil Jesse and Evil Ethan were distracted, so I took the opportunity to slip the pictures out of there pockets, while Sarah and Erica did the same to Evil Sarah and Evil Erica.

" This isn't over," Evil Jesse yelled, walking to the door.

" I think it is," I said, ripping the pictures in my hand.

" No," Evil Sarah yelled.

" Don't worry, you'll be joining he," Sarah said, as She and Erica ripped up there pictures.

" Now," Sarah said turning to Jesse," explain,".

" Fine, but not here," He said," and you might want to call Benny and Rory, this is important.

I pulled out my phone to text Benny and Rory:

**To Benny:**

**My house, HURRY!  
**

**From Benny:  
**

**K, B there in a sec  
**

**To Rory:  
**

**My house, HURRY! BTW Where R U?  
**

**From Rory:  
**

**Still at Darkwood Road, and I may be a while  
**

**To Rory:  
**

**Why?  
**

**From Rory:  
**

**Ran into evil me  
**

**To Rory:  
**

**Thought he was dead  
**

**From Rory:  
**

**We didn't rip up the picture  
**

**To Rory:  
**

**Oh, well HURRY!  
**

" Hey," I said," we can talk at my house, but we'll have to wait for Rory,".

* * *

**Darkwood Road  
**

**Rory's POV**

" Your going down," I yelled, tackling him to the ground.

I grabbed the picture from his pocket, then jumped off of him.

" This is for trying to kill my girlfriend," I yelled, ripping apart the picture.

Now, what was I supposed to do, oh yeah, Ethan's.

" Come on Della," I yelled," we need to go to Ethan's,".

* * *

**Ethan's House**

**Ethan's POV**

**Knock Knock**

" Come in Rory," I yelled.

" Hey guys," He replied, walking through the door with Della," what's so important?".

" What Jesse's about to tell us," I replied.

" Oh," He said.

" Rory," Erica yelled," be quite and let him talk,".

" Okay," Rory said.

" Remember that story I told you about Alex Morgan, Amanda, and the others," Jesse said.

" Yeah," I said.

" Well," He said," that wasn't the whole story,".

" What do you mean that wasn't the whole story?" Rory asked.

" Rory," Erica said," shut up,".

" Okay," He replied.

" As I was saying," Jesse continued," there's more to the story. Alex Morgan, Paul Weir, Cameron Keaner, Kate Jones, and Hailey Fox were best friends that fought the supernatural together. Alex was married to Vanessa Morgan, and they had 4 children. Alex and I were friends, till I ended up killing him over a misunderstanding. Vanessa, Paul, Cameron, Kate, and Hailey were so mad that they ended up burning down my church with most of my followers in it. They knew that they didn't have much time left so Vanessa took her only son, and Paul took his only child and gave them to Anne Weir, who took a stone that was made by the universal force of good and put it in there bloodstream so that when someone was needed to fight evil, they would be able to with powers that are unknown and no way to kill them. But they didn't know that for there powers to activate that then needed vampire venom to activate it and that Cameron, Kate, and Hailey's kids were sprinkled with the dust so there would be know way to kill them either. Later Vanessa, 3 of her kids, Paul, Cameron, Kate, and Hailey were killed by Amanda. I know that this story seems unbelievable, but you have to believe me. You can even asked Benny's grandma if you don't believe it,".

I looked at Benny in disbelief.

" So," I asked," your saying that were supposed to be a new force to fight evil,".

" Yep," Jesse said.

" Benny," I yelled," call your grandma,".

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school, but I'll try to do it by next Saturday or Sunday, I would say Friday, but I'm going to a dance. Enjoy the story and please Review!**


	37. WTF

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 37 WTF  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

" Hey grandma," Benny said," can you come over, it's important?".

After a minute, he hung up the phone.

" Well?" I asked.

" She's coming," He replied.

" Good," I said.

We all sat in silence till there was a knock on the door.

" Come in," I yelled.

" What is so important?" Mrs. Weir asked, as she walked through the door.

" Well-," Benny started.

" Jesse told us something that seems impossible," I continued," and we need to know if it's true,".

" You need to know if what's true?" Mr. Weir asked.

" Well," I said," Jesse told us that along time ago that there was Alex Morgan, Paul-,".

" You told them what?" She yelled, interrupting me," how could you? They didn't need to know yet? There only 15, and won't be able to control it yet, what is the matter with you?".

" I told them because everything is on the line," Jesse answered.

" So," I asked," it's true?".

" Yes," She replied.

" Wow, this is a lot to take in," Benny said.

" Yeah," I replied.

W-w-w-what the fuck? Why is this happening, I can't do this? I'm only 15, this shouldn't be happening.

" I know you guys must be confused," She said," but this is your fate, what you are meant to do. You might think this is impossible but you have no idea of what you are capable of, or will be capable of. Ethan your powers as a seer are unbelievably strong, and Benny, even though you might mess up on your spells, your better than any spell master has been after 1 year. You guys, along with your friends, have battled Jesse, demon animals, a witch, vampire nurses, a living doll, evil doubles, a ghost, potions gone wrong, an evil tree, a werewolf, a vampire hunter, zombies, a demon, Jesse again, the breath of death, a Mayan Sun god, a vampire possessed car, mutant alligators, a ghost of a girl in a mirror, the kid keeper of the underworld, a mummy, being in another dimension, a robot dentist, Stern, an evil version of Sarah, a siren, a dead jock that came back to life, a which doctors mask, the Lucifractor, Stern again, and much more, which proves how strong you are, and how good of a team you are. Ethan, you are smart, a good leader, has a big heart and much more. Benny, you are adventurous and cause you and your friends to get in trouble, but they don't mind. Sarah, Erica, and Rory are also important parts of the team, but we can talk about that in a minute. And none of you have to worry about being killed now, except for Jesse. But remember, all of you are stronger than you think,".

We all stared at each other in shock, except for Jesse and Mrs. Weir.

" What the-," Benny started.

" Benjamin Weir," Mrs. Weir scolded," don't even think about using that kind of language,".

" Grandma," Benny yelled," not in front of my friends,".

" would you rather me spank you with lighting again?" She asked.

" No mam," He said, which caused everyone to start laughing.

" Benny's in trouble," Rory laughed.

" Shut up," Benny mumbled.

" Guys, watch your backs," Mrs. Weir informed," I'm going to a witches convention tomorrow and won't be here to help you,".

" We will," I replied.

" Good," She said, walking out the door," and don't forget what I told you,".

" That was weird," Everyone but Jesse, Benny, and I said.

* * *

**1 Darkwood Road  
**

**Hannah's POV**

" Where are those idiots?" Amanda yelled.

" There probably dead," I said.

" Who asked you?" She yelled.

" You did," I yelled back.

" Just go find them," She commanded," and if you can't, take those punks down,".

" Jacob, Zayn, Chris, Logan," I yelled," were going bloodsucker hunting,".

" Awesome," Jacob said," lets go,".

" Don't fail," Amanda threatened," or else,".

" Whatever," I mumbled, walking out the door.

* * *

**Ethan's House  
**

**Ethan's POV  
**

Benny and I were still in shock, processing what we were just told.

" Seriously," Jesse said," it's been 10 minutes, you gotta say something,".

" What...the...fuck," Benny and I said.

" Did Ethan just cuss?" Erica asked.

" Yeah," Jane answered," for like the first time, endless crap is a cuss word,".

" Wow," Sarah said," he must really be panicking. Wait, did you just say crap?".

" Yeah," Jane replied.

" You shouldn't say that word, your only 8," Sarah scolded.

" Okay," Jane lied.

" I-I think I'm gonna go outside," I said, walking to the door.

" Be careful," Sarah warned.

" O-o-okay," I said, going out the door.

I walked over to the tree in my yard. I can't believe this is happening. Why do bad things always happen to me?

" Hi Ethan," Hannah said.

Oh come on, can't a guy think without being interrupted by a crazy werewolf that has a huge rush on you?

* * *

**Sorry the chapters late, I broke my leg, and couldn't think straight, but story will be finished by the end of the month, and I can start the sequel. Enjoy, only about 3 more chapters left, maybe 1 or 2 more!  
**


	38. The Coming Full Moon

**RE-BITTEN **

**Chapter 38 The Coming Full Moon  
**

**Ethan's POV**

" What do you want," I yelled.

" I'm supposed to kill you and your friends," Hannah replied moving closer to me," but I don't want to hurt you, I really like you,".

She continued to move closer in till she was right beside me.

" A lot," She continued, putting her hand on my chest.

" Look," I said, pushing her off," I have a girlfriend,".

" You won't for long," She said angrily.

" Don't touch her," I yelled.

" I won't till tonight," She replied, running to the trees," when it's a full moon,".

She waved bye, then ran off. That girl is a nut case. I ran inside my house.

" Guys we have a problem," I yelled.

" What?" Sarah asked.

" Tonight's a full moon," I replied," and Hannah wants to kill Sarah,".

" Why?" Benny asked.

" Because she's crazy," I almost yelled.

" Rory crazy or Stern crazy?" Benny asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

" 'Overly Attached Girlfriend' crazy," I replied.

" Dang," Benny replied," that crazy, are you sure?".

" Yep," I replied.

" So, what are we gonna do?" Sarah asked.

" Shove a piece of silver through her heart," Rory yelled, causing everyone to look at him like he was an idiot.

" Rory's right for once," I said.

" Seriously?" Rory yelled.

" Yeah," I said, confused about how the impossible could happen.

" Okay, who are you and what have you done with Rory?" Benny yelled.

" I'm the real me," Rory yelled," or at least I think I am. What if I'm evil, I don't want to be evil,"

" Never mind," Benny said, rolling his eyes," it's the real you,".

" Guys," I yelled," this is serious,".

" Sorry," Benny and Rory said at the same time.

" Anyway," I continued," we need to be careful,".

" Control your emotions, when you become mad, you can become vulnerable," Jesse added, " and focus on your enemy, the rest will come instinctively,".

" Got it," Sarah replied," but what about Jane?".

" Someone could stay with her to make sure that she doesn't get hurt," I answered.

" We could do it," Rory said, referencing to him and Della.

" That would probably be the best idea," I replied.

Everything went silent for a minute as we started at each other.

" So," Sarah said, breaking the silence," should we go back to school and act like everything's normal?".

" I guess," I replied.

Everyone slowly got up and walked to the door.

" Everyone knows what to do tonight?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. After a couple of minutes of standing at the door, everyone but Jesse and Rebeca went outside and flashed to school.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I turned to leave.

" Where are you going?" Rebeca asked.

" To talk to my flock," I replied.

" I need to find Rachel, Megan, Javi, and Drake," She replied," wanna go together?".

" Sure," I replied.

She took my hand and we flashed off to the grave yard. Once we got there, we saw most of my flock.

" Hey Jesse," Trent yelled," what took you so long?".

" I was busy," I replied.

" Hanging with those geeks," Trent said in a teasing voice," going soft, you should have known it was only a matter of time before we ditched you for Amanda,".

Everything was silent for about a minute till Seth stepped away for Trent and behind me.

" What are you doing?" Trent yelled.

" I'm still loyal to Jesse, even if you aren't," Seth replied.

" Well, I guess you can die with him," Trent said, pulling out a stake.

" You know I can kick your ass even if I've gone soft," I replied smirking.

" Will see about that," Trent said, charging me.

I used a vampire trick that to me centuries to master, using black magic to manipulate things around me, on Trent causing him to drop the stake and fall to his knees. I picked up the stake.

" I actually though you were my friend," I said before shoving the stake through his chest.

I looked up at my flock.

" As for the rest of you," I added," your free to go, but never talk to me or Amanda again if you don't want to die, understand,".

" S-s-sorry Jesse," Madison studded," won't happen again,".

" Good," I said, as they flashed away.

* * *

**School  
**

**Ethan's POV**

We were on our way to school till I heard a noise coming from the graveyard.

" I think somethings wrong," I said, as I flashed to the graveyard.

When I got there I saw the ground was on fire, spelling out,_"__ I'm coming for you,"._

I was soon joined by Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Benny, who looked shocked.

* * *

**SORRY I Made you wait so long, but I'm writing a book and this story, but I'll try to update ASAP!  
**


	39. You've Gone To Far

**RE-BITTEN**

**Chapter 39 You've Gone Too Far  
**

**Ethan's POV**

That is it. I'm tired of this shit. Yeah, I said shit, and I meant it. They've went to far. Messing with me is one thing, but if you so much as touch my sister or friends, you will be sorry. And setting the graveyard on fire, that was the only place where we could find rats for the blood substitute. Now we're gonna have to eat humans or starve.

" They are so going down," I mumbled, turning to Sarah and Benny.

" Oh yeah the are," Benny said, making a fireball in his hand.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory remained quite with a shocked look on there face. After a couple of minutes, Erica finally spoke.

" The graveyard," She whispered," It's ruined,".

" What are we going to do?" Sarah replied.

" This was my home away from home," Rory added.

" I can't look at it," Erica yelled," we need to go,".

" Me either," Rory stated," come on Della, lets go,".

Rory looked around confused.

" Della?" Rory yelled," where's Della?".

" Don't worry," I replied," we'll find her,".

" I can't lose her again," Rory yelled," I won't,".

" It'll be okay," I assured him," let's go check at school,".

" Okay," Rory said calmly, flashing off to school.

When we got to school, it was lunch time and Mr. G was hanging a bunch of posters. Maybe he knows where she is.

" Mr. G," I asked, walking up to him," have you seen Della?".

" Sorry," He replied," I haven't, but did you hear the good news, Principle Hicks moved the dance to tonight. Isn't that great?"

" Yeah," I replied, walking off," great,".

" If Della's not here," Rory said, starting to panic," where is she?".

" I don't know," I replied," but I'm sure she's fine,".

I hate to lie, but I didn't want Rory to worry even though I could feel that she was in trouble.

* * *

**Jane's School**

**Jane's POV  
**

I was sitting in the cafeteria poking my food with a spoon when I heard a noise out side. I turned around to make sure no one was looking before I slipped outside.

" Wow, I'm turning into my brother," I thought out loud once I was outside.

A branch cracked behind me, causing me to turn around.

" Hello?" I asked," anybody out there?".

I was about to go back in side till someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight the but they were stronger than me.

" Help," I tried to scream, but the person put there hand over my mouth.

Everything around me started to fade to black.

* * *

**1 Darkwood Road**

**Della's POV**

I woke up in a strange, dark room. The last thing I remember was walking to school with Rory and then everything went dark. I looked over to my left and noticed Jane, who was waking up.

" W-w-where am I," Jane stuttered, as she sat up," w-w-what's going on?".

" I don't know," I replied as a guy, I'm pretty sure it was Jacob, walked in.

" Look," Jacob teased," the little fledgling's scared,".

" Shut up asshole," Jane yelled back, which shocked me.

" You got guts kid," He said smirking," to bad your a bloodsucker or I might would have let you live,".

I gulped and looked over at Jane. That girl is tough, just like her brother. She doesn't even look scared any more, just mad.

" Jacob," A voice yelled from out of the room.

" Got to go," He said," but don't worry, I'll be back later,".

* * *

**School**

**Ethan's POV  
**

I sit down at the table that Benny Sarah, Rory, and Erica are sitting at. Rory is finally starting to calm down about Della, but I can feel that she and Jane are in trouble. I can't even think straight any more, I can't stop thinking about what they could be going through. If Hannah and Amanda have anything to do with it I swear-

" Ethan," Sarah yelled, causing me to come out of thought.

" What?" I asked.

" You keep zoning out," She replied," what's wrong?".

" It's like I can feel that Jane and Della are in trouble," I answered.

" I'm sure there fine," Sarah replied," your just worried that something bad is going to happen,".

" I guess your right," I replied.

* * *

**1 Darkwood Road  
**

**Jane's POV**

Della and I have been sitting here for what seems like hours and I'm so bored and a little scared. Who am I kidding, this is freaking scary. I could hear noises from out side the room. It sounded like they were fighting. I couldn't tell how many people were out there, but it was defiantly a lot.

" Fine," The guy from early said as he walked back into the room.

He glared at both of us before walking over to me and bending down.

" Get away," I yelled, trying to kick him.

" Stop being such a little bitch and get up," He yelled at me.

" Don't tell me what to do," I hissed.

" Fine be that way," He said, grabbing by the waist and dragging me out of the room.

" Put me down," I yelled, kicking him below the waist.

" You little-," The started before he was interrupted by a girl with brown hair.

" Jacob," She yelled.

" Why can't we just kill her?" He yelled," we have the other one,".

" Because," The girl replied," she's the seer's sister and could be very useful,".

I looked up the werewolves, I don't know how I knew what the were, I just did, before pulling away from the girls grip.

" Don't touch me," I yelled.

" She just needs motivation," The girl continued," why don't you convince her,".

" Sure," He replied, Picking me up and dragging me into a room.

* * *

**School**

**Ethan's POV**

I was walking to my 7th period class alone. I usually walk with Sarah and Benny since we have the class together, but I'm still worried that Jane is in trouble and needed to spend some time alone. Maybe I should ditch the rest of my classes so I can clear my head. Nah, that probably wouldn't help. I walked over to my locker. When I opened it, I noticed that my sisters phone was here. That's weird, I thought that she took it with her to school today. I picked the phone out and was brought into a vision.

* * *

**Flash**

I saw Jacob say," I can't wait to take them down at the dance,".

" But what if they don't come?" Hannah asked.

" That's where they come in," He replied looking over at Jane and Della who were in a dark room.

**Flash**

Jacob grabbed Jane and pulled her into another room then punched her.

" Maybe that will teach you to listen," He yelled," now, at the dance-,"

* * *

My vision was cut off. I noticed that the phone wasn't in my hand anymore, it was in Sarah's.

" Now they've went to far," I whispered.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is going to be the last one. I'll try to post it on Thursday, my birthday. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been really sick.  
**


End file.
